A Summer to RememberRewrite
by Naley23Fan
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original A Summer to Remember. It's based on the James' summer with the Scotts and many more characters. Read inside for better summary. NALEY story of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, I know a lot of you are probably hoping for a new story but this isn't one. I was recently reading through my old story and was unhappy with a lot of it. It has a lot of typos and just needs a lot of work. This story is going to be a rewrite of it. It was the very first fanfiction I wrote so it need work. I plan on rewriting the whole thing and cutting out a lot of it. The story line with be the same for the most part but I will be changing some characters around. The base of the story will be the same, a Naley story as always but the other relationships may change. I also plan to cut down on the characters to focus more on the important characters. Sorry for those of you who may not like it. Let me know what you think of it though.**

* * *

This is a story about the James' and the Scott's. They have been good friends for years. They meet at a small campground one summer. The James' are regulars at the campground and spend a majority of their summer there every year since they Haley and Lucas were kids. The Scotts' only come occasionally throughout the summer. They meet the James' about 8 years ago and have been friends ever since. Thier parents have even become close through them. Naley based.

**Characters:**

**Haley James:** Daughter of Lydia and Jimmy James. She has an older brother named Lucas. She is 17 years old and just graduated from high school. She will be 18 soon. Her best friends from home are Brooke and Rachel. Best friends with Jake also. She is also very good friends with Peyton and Nathan Scott. Also good friends with Bevin.

**Lucas James:** Son of Lydia and Jimmy James. Older brother of Haley. Lucas has just turned 20. Currently attends UNC. He is best friend with Mouth and Jake. He is very good friends with Nathan as well. Previously dated Peyton Scott.

**Peyton Scott:** Daughter of Karen and Keith Scott. Has an older brother Nathan. She is 18 years old and just graduated from high school. She is best friends with her cousin Bevin. Previously dated Lucas.

**Nathan Scott:** Son of Karen and Keith Scott. Has a younger sister Peyton. He is turned 20 soon. Goes to Duke University. Best friends with Owen and Lucas James.

**Brooke Davis:** 18 years old. Best friends with Haley James and Rachel Gattina. Has a younger sister names Sam.

**Rachel Gattina:** 18 years old. Best friends with Haley James and Brooke Davis.

**Jake J.:** Best friends with Lucas James and Haley James. 20 years old. Has a three year old daughter named Jenny.

**Bevin:** Cousins with Peyton and Nathan.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Haley was sitting on the edge of her bed looking around her room. At the foot of her bed was a half empty suitcase. She was trying to pack for her week away with her friends to her camp. She had been going to the same campground since she was a little girl and she loved it. For her week away she was going with her friends Brooke, Rachel, Anna, Millicent, and her cousin Quinn. Her brother Lucas was also going up with his friends Mouth, Felix, and Chase. All their friends were friends with each other. Haley and Lucas were very close. This week was also the week that her friends the Scott's would be up there as well. She was excited to see them again.

She finally stood up again and made her way to her closet to search for more clothes. She was leaving early the next morning and need to finish packing. As she went through her clothes again her thoughts were broken by the ringing of her cell phone. She made her way over to her phone and picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey tutorgirl, what are you doing?"_ Rachel's voice asked over the phone.

_"Just trying to pack for tomorrow."_ Haley answered pulling another shirt of the its hanger and folding it.

_"Brooke says to pack your yellow sundress."_ Rachel says laughing. Haley rolled her eyes as she smiled placing the folded shirt in her suitcase.

_"Already done."_ Haley states running a hand through her hair. _"Where are you guys anyway?"_

_"Outside your house."_ Rachel says laughing again. Haley smiled rolling her eyes walking towards her bedroom window. This was typical of them but usually they just walked in.

"_What would you have done if I wasn't home?"_ Haley asked amused.

_"Just hang out with Lucas."_ Rachel answered._ "Brooke would rather that anyway."_

_"Hey!"_ Brooke yelled in the background. Haley just laughed Brooke's feelings for Lucas weren't a secret to anyone.

_"Just get in here."_ Haley said laughing as she flipped her phone closed throwing it on the bed. She then made her way over to her vanity to grab one of her bottles of perfume to put in her bag. Almost within seconds Rachel and Brooke were in her room.

"_We are here just in time."_ Brooke annouced going over to exam what she had already packed.

_"Careful she might try to pack for you_." Rachel teased.

_"Good, I'm tired of it."_ Haley said flopping on her bed. _"Are you guys packed yet?"_

_"I was done yesterday."_ Brooke announced from her spot on the floor.

_"I'll do it tonight."_ Rachel said looking over at Haley. _"Why do you seemed stressed?"_

_"I'm not I just want to get there."_ Haley told her._ "I can't wait to see Peyton and Bevin."_

_"And Nathan."_ Brooke said as she stood up from the floor.

_"Brooke, don't go there."_ Haley said sitting up. _"I was over my feelings for Nathan two years ago_." Brooke and Rachel both gave her pointed looks._ "I am!"_ Haley defended.

_"Your lying."_ Brooke said sitting on the bed.

_"I am not."_ Haley defended again_. "I am not his type and that's fine with me."_

_"You do need a guy. You haven't been into anyone since Felix."_ Rachel reminded her.

_"There's nothing with Felix and I."_ Haley said. It was wierd to talk about Felix with Rachel because they were on and off again a lot. "_Your dating him. Plus that was a long time ago."_

_"Okay."_ Rachel said relieved. "_Anyway, I think you need to find a better boy than Nathan. If he's to blind to see what's right in front of him then forget him. You can do better."_

_"Thanks Rach."_ Haley said with a smile.

_"Speaking of boys...where is the gorgeous brother of yours?"_ Brooke asked smiling.

_"He went to the rivercourt_." Haley answered. "_When are you going to tell him how you feel?"_

_"I almost did this one time at a party when we..." _Brooke started but Haley screamed and covered her ears.

"_Ew! Brother don't want to know."_ Haley exclaimed not removing her hands from her ears.

"_Brooke, your going to scare her virgin ears_." Rachel joked as Haley swatted her with a pillow as they laughed. Haley looked over at her suitcase again.

_"Well I've had enough packing for one day. What do you guys say to a movie?"_ Haley asked. They all agreed and made their way downstairs for a movie.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up at 8 to get ready. They were all planning to leave around 10. Haley had just finished with everything she needed to do when Rachel and Brooke walked into her room. Rachel immediately went over to Haley's bed and laid down.

_"You ready to go?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Yeah, where is everyone else?"_ Haley asked zipping up her bag. She then looked over to see Rachel laying on her bed.

_"Outside."_ Brooke answered laughing at Rachel. "_Someone wants to go back to bed."_

_"Come on Rach, time to go."_ Haley said nudging her friend. Rachel groaned forcing herself up.

_"Why did we have to wake up so early?"_ Rachel winced standing up.

_"It takes an hour and a half to get there."_ Haley reminded picking up her bags.

"_Plus I want to get in the sun as soon as possible."_ Brooke said opening Haley's door once more walking out as they both followed. They girls then made their way outside.

_"Well, it's about time. I was getting old out here."_ A voice said from the side. Haley's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

_"Jake!"_ She yelled dropping her bags to run off to him. She instantly jumped in his arms. Jake gave her a tight hug.

_"I missed you too."_ Jake whispered.

"_I thought you couldn't make it?"_ Haley asked smiling as she pulled back. Jake had moved away a few years ago. Haley and Lucas were only ones who knew why. He had kept in touch with everyone and visited when he could. He was best friends with both Haley and Lucas.

"_And miss a week with my best friend? Never."_ Jake said smiling.

_"Well, I'm glad you could make it."_ Haley said stepping back as Brooke and Rachel went to hug him.

_"Can we get this show on the road?"_ Lucas called from his car. _"I want to get on the road before we hit traffic."_

_"I call Lucas car!"_ Brooke yelled running to Lucas' passenger side of his car. Chase, Mouth, and Millicent followed suite into the back of the car.

"_I have to pick up Anna on the way."_ Haley reminded him as she went to her own car. Jake grabbed the passenger seat while Rachel and Felix went to the back seat.

_"What about Quinn?"_ Lucas asked.

_"She is driving up tomorrow. She has work today."_ Haley said putting her bags in her trunk along with everyone elses.

_"I'll see you there."_ Lucas said closing his door. A minute later Haley was on the road as well. After about five minutes she pulled up the Anna house. She pulled out her phone and texted her letting her know she was there. Anna came out a minute later. Jake got out to put her bag in the trunk and give her a hug.

_"Hey guys."_ Anna said as she climbing into the car.

_"Hey."_ Haley said putting the car into drive. Anna started a conversation with Rachel and Felix as Haley concentrated on the road.

_"Hales."_ Anna said getting Haley's attention.

_"Yeah?"_ Haley answered glancing in the rear view mirrow.

"_Guess who's going to be at the camp this week.."_ Anna said.

_"Tell me you not talking about Theresa.."_Haley said rolling her eyes. Theresa had a camp up there as well that's how Haley met her. Theresa and Haley used to be friends but lately they weren't. Theresa was always full of drama and Haley was tired of it. Anna was friends with Theresa through Haley but didn't stop being friends with her.

_"Yeah."_ Anna said softly. Jake glanced at Haley concerned when she got quiet._ "She asked me to hang out with her and I told her yes. I'm sorry I know your not friends with her but..."_

_"It's fine." _Haley said cutting her off.

_"What happened this time_?" Jake asked.

_"Same stuff."_ Haley answered glancing over at him. _"I'm just over it."_

_"I hate that girl."_ Felix said speaking up from the back seat.

_"We know."_ Haley said laughing a little. "_She feels the same. Remember I caught her shit talking you at that party and I yelled at her."_

_"Yeah thanks_." Felix said.

_"I got your back."_ Haley said with a smile.

_"Well I personally hate the bitch and I'm glad your done with her. Now I don't have to pretend to like her."_ Rachel said smirking. Everyone knew Rachel didn't like her. Anna remained quiet not wanting to get involved.

_"I personally have seen that girl make you cry to many times to count and I'm glad your done with her."_ Jake said looking over at Haley. "_Your better than that."_

_"Thanks Jake."_ Haley said smiling at her best friend before placing her eyes back on the road.

* * *

After about a two hour ride they were finally pulling off the exit. Like Lucas had said they did hit some traffic but it wasn't bad.

_"Thank god we're here! I have to pee to bad!"_ Rachel announced as the others laughed.

_"I told you to go before we left."_ Felix reminded her.

_"Well I didn't have to then."_ Rachel said.

_"You just had to about 10 minutes into the drive."_ Anna added.

_"And you guys made me wait!"_ Rachel whined.

"_Calm down we will be there in a minute."_ Haley assured her.

Haley turned onto the familar dirt road of the campground and slowed the car down. When she got to the gate she slide the key into the slot and waited for the gate to the campground to open. Haley slowly drove down the roads until she got to a familar campsite and slowed down coming to a stop. No one know who's camp this was except for Anna who just smiled.

_"What are we doing here?"_ Felix asked. Haley ignored him and put her car in park in the middle of the road as she looked onto the campsite. That's when she saw a raven haired boy walking thought the campsite into the trailor not noticing the car.

_"Who's the hottie?"_ Rachel exclaimed as Felix shot her a look.

_"That's Nathan."_ Haley gritted out.

"_He's hot, I take back everything I said."_ Rachel said as Haley shook her head laughing.

_"Haley, why are we sitting here?"_ Jake asked. Before Haley could answer a shriek came from the campsite.

_"Haley!"_ Peyton and Bevin yelled. Haley smiled and leaped out of the car. She rushed over to them as they both hugged her.

_"I missed you guys."_ Haley said pulling back.

_"We missed you too."_ Peyton said.

_"Sorry, to interrupt but I really have to pee."_ Rachel whined from the backseat.

"_Oh right, Peyton and Bevin this is Jake, Rachel, Felix, and you remember Anna_." Haley said as everyone said hi.

_"How about you guys meet us at my site in a few minutes? We can go on the boat or something?"_ Haley offered.

_"Yeah, we will just get our suites on."_ Peyton answered.

_"Okay. See you in a few."_ Haley said before getting back into her car.

* * *

Once they got the the James' campsite they all changed into their bathing suites. Everyone had been there before but Anna was the only one who had been there while the Scott's were there. Brooke had met Peyton a few times while Lucas was dating her but no one else had. As soon as Rachel came out of the bathroom she went into the back bedroom where Brooke, Haley, and Millicent were.

_"I just saw Nathan and let me tell you guys he was cuteee."_ Rachel exclaimed as Haley just laughed.

_"Really?"_ Brooke said grinning.

_"Haley needs to get back on that."_ Rachel said.

_"I was never on that and I don't like him anymore."_ Haley said.

_"Isn't he a player anyway?"_ Millicent asked.

_"Who cares that boy is fine."_ Rachel said.

_"You have a boyfriend remember?"_ Haley said giving Rachel a pointed look.

_"Is that jealousy?"_ Brooke teased.

_"No, it's not."_ Haley said as she left the room. The three girls laughed.

_"She's so jealous_." Rachel said as they all laughed. _"She likes him still."_

_"I can still hear you!" _Haley yelled from the other room as they all laughed harder. They could read Haley like a book no matter how much she denied something.

They all were outside two minutes later when Peyton and Bevin walked onto the site.

_"Hey."_ Peyton said walking onto the side.

_"Hey Peyt."_ Lucas said as they had an awkward hug before he made his way towards Bevin. _"Hey Bevin."_

_"Hey Luke, long time no see."_ Bevin said hugging him. Lucas then moved on to introduce the people that didn't know each other. Peyton had met most of them while she was dating Lucas.

_"Is everyone ready to go on the boat?"_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah, we just have to wait for Nathan."_ Bevin told them as Haley nodded. As if on command Nathan stepped onto the campside in just his bathing suite. Haley jaw dropped when she saw him shirtless. She thought no one noticed as she closed her mouth.

"_Close your mouth your drooling."_ Brooke sang into her ear as she snapped out of it. Brooke then skipped over to Lucas and Nathan we were talking. "_Hi, I'm Brooke."_ Brooke introduced herself.

_"I'm Nathan."_ Nathan answered.

_"I've heard a lot about you, hotshot."_ Brooke said grinning. Nathan just looked confused by the nickname.

_"Ignore her, she gives everyone nicknames."_ Haley said coming up next to her. _"Hey Nate."_ Haley said giving him a small wave.

_"Come on baby James we've known each other long enough for you to give me a hug."_ Nathan teased as Haley laughed and stepped up and gave him a hug.

_"Rach-a-ho."_ (Not sure if that's the nickname Brooke usually gives her, please correct me if I'm wrong.) Brooke called.

_"More nicknames?"_ Nathan asked amused.

_"I told you everyone has one."_ Haley said as Rachel made her way over.

_"What's yours?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Well this is tutorgirl."_ Brooke said gesturing to Haley. _"And this is Broody."_ Brooke said gesturing to Lucas.

_"I see."_ Nathan said nodding smiling slightly.

_"She's crazy but that's tigger for you_." Haley said laughing as Rachel came up next to them.

_"Rach this is Nathan_." Brooke introduced.

_"Hey."_ Rachel said as Nathan just waved.

"_Okay, well now are we ready to go?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Hey kids, you going on the boat?"_ Lydia asked coming out of the trailor.

_"Yeah mom and the jetski."_ Haley answered.

"_Don't forget the keys."_ Jimmy James called from inside the trailor. Lucas then ran into the trailor to get them.

"_Oh Nathan, Peyton, Bevin your here!"_ Lydia said with a smile._ "It's good to see you."_

_"You too Lydia."_ Peyton said giving her a hug.

_"How are you parents?"_ Lydia asked.

_"They are good setting up the campsite."_ Peyton answered.

"_And you kids got out of it?"_ Lydia asked amused.

"_They did but I didn't."_ Nathan said scowling at his sister. "_I've been working all day."_ Lydia laughed.

_"Well, at least you get a break now."_ Lydia said. "_Well you kids have fun."_

_"Okay, let's go_." Lucas said.

_"Remember only you, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Bevin can drive the jetskis_." Lydia reminded. You need a license to technically drive any motor vehicle on their lake.

_"We know mom, however, Bevin shouldn't be allowed to drive."_ Lucas said smirking.

_"Why not?"_ Brooke asked.

_"She's a horrible driver."_ Peyton said as Bevin frowned.

_"Almost as bad as Haley."_ Nathan said laughing.

_"Hey! I'm a good driver! I'm just cautious!"_ Haley defended.

"_My grandmother could drive better than you."_ Nathan added as Haley smacked him lightly.

_"Jerk."_ She said sticking out her tongue at him.

"_Come on Miss James, can I drove please."_ Jake said coming up next to Lydia and placing an arm around her shoulder pouting. Lydia laughed as she rolled her eyes.

_"I suppose with one of the license drivers on the back."_ Lydia answered as Jake smiled. "_Be careful of the marine patrol."_ Lydia warned.

_"We will."_ Haley said as she motioned for them all the leave. Everyone was up ahead as Haley, Peyton, and Bevin took up the back. _"Oh no, we need towels."_ Haley remembered halfway.

_"I'll come with you."_ Peyton offered.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said turning to go back. _"Bevin if you want we will meet you down there, I know you wanted first on the jetski."_

_"Okay, thanks."_ Bevin said running ahead. It wasn't until the way back that Peyton and Haley started a conversation.

_"Brooke's into Lucas huh?"_ Peyton asked. Haley glanced over her sympathetically.

_"That obvious huh?"_ Haley asked as Peyton nodded. "_Are you okay with that?"_

_"Not sure. It's not that I don't like Brooke, I've met her before and she's great."_ Peyton said pausing. _"I'm not not sure how over him I am now that we are here again."_

_"I'm friends with both of you and Lucas is my brother so all I'm asking is to make you mind up. Figure it out so no one gets hurt."_ Haley responed.

_"I know_." Peyton said. "_Anyway how are things with you?"_ Peyton asked changing the subject.

_"Things are okay for once."_ Haley answered. "_Got crazy for a while but its better now."_ Haley said vagely but Peyton didn't push it she knew she would tell her eventually.

_"Good, have you decided on a college?"_ Peyton asked.

_"I think I want to go to Duke_." Haley answered. _"It was a tough chose between there and Stanford but I want to be closer."_

_"No way!"_ Peyton exclaimed.

_"Yeah.."_ Haley said confused. "_Where are you going?"_

_"I decided to Duke too."_ Peyton said smiling. Haley's eyes widened in shock and surprise before she shrieked and hugged Peyton._ "I was thinking about LA but I can get the same education here for music."_ (not sure if Duke has music but oh well)

"_Well, I for one am glad we are going to the same school. Now we will see each other more."_ Haley said smiling.

_"I know, we should room together."_ Peyton said. Haley bit her lip.

_"I totally would but Brooke and I are already planning to be roommates, she's going there too."_ Haley answered. "_Maybe we could do a triple or something?"_

_"That would be cool..do you think Brooke would be okay with that?"_ Peyton asked.

"_I don't see why not but I'll talk to her."_ Haley said as Peyton smiled.

Haley and Peyton arrived on the boat dock to see that both jetskis were already out. On one was Lucas and Brooke while Nathan and Bevin were on the other. Haley and Peyton took a seat on the boat in the sun. Haley closed her eyes enjoyign the sun was she was splashed by a ton of water. Haley shrieked along with Peyton and Rachel who were both next to her and sat up quickly. She looked over the side of the boat to see Nathan driving the jet ski laughing. He had clearly sprayed them. Bevin was now hopping off the jetski.

_"What do you say Hales, want a ride?"_ Nathan asked smirking. Haley raised her eyebrow at him giving him a pointed look.

"_What and risk my life or be thrown in the seaweed?"_ Haley asked amused. "_No thanks. I'll pass."_

**_Flashback:_**

_It was last year on the day of Haley's birthday and they were in the same situation._

_"Hales, want a ride..for your birthday?" Nathan asked smiling._

_"Yeah, sure why not." Haley said grabbing the life jacket putting it on not thinking much of it. Haley then hopped on the back of the jetski. Once she was sitting down Nathan started laughing and hit the gas hard. Haley knew he was up to no good._

_"HOLD ON!" He yelled as he took off. Haley tried to grip on tight but with one swift turn she flew into the water._

_"AHHH!" She screamed the second she came up. She started flaling around as she screamed._

_"Get me out!" Haley screamed as Nathan slowed down the jetski laughing but still keeping a good amount of distance between them. "You threw me in the seaweed!" Haley yelled looking down at the seaweed. "You know how much I hate seaweed!"_

_"Yup, I know." Nathan said laughing as he slowly circled around her on the jetski. This was typical of Nathan to toture her he thought it was funny. She would have laughed if she wasn't freaking out._

_"Do you think this is funny I'm freaking out!" Haley whined trying to keep her feet from touching the seaweed. Nathan knew the seaweed, or lake week since it was in the lake freaked her out, it always had._

_"A little." Nathan answered as he chuckled._

_"Please Nathan I'm begging you please get me out of here." Haley whined as she pouted. "I'll do anything." Haley pleaded._

_"Hmm..anything?" Nathan said smirking as he stopped the jetski._

_"I really hate you sometimes." Haley said rolling her eyes as she climbed back on the jetski._

_"Please you love me." Nathan said as Haley scoffed at his cockiness._

_"You wish." Haley said as Nathan whipped the jetski again causing her to squeal and hold him tighter. _

_"Admit it or you going for another swim in this digusting seaweed." Nathan taunted as he whipped the jetski around again. This time Haley went halfway in the water but managed to keep her grip and stay on._

_"Fine! I LOVE YOU!" Haley screamed holding on for dear life. Little did he know how true that was._

_"Aww Hales, that's sweet of you." Nathan said smirking earning himself a smack on the arm._

_"I will get you back for that." Haley promised._

_"You say that all the time." Nathan reminded her. "And still I'm the champion on the jetski."_

**_End of Flashback._**

_"Come on Hales, you know you want to?"_ Nathan said causing Haley to melt at the use of her nickname being said by him.

_"Okay, okay."_ Haley finally agreed putting on the life vest and hopping on the jetski.

_"Have fun!"_ Brooke yelled winking as the jet ski she was on pulled up. This earned her a glare from Haley who was now holding onto the back of Nathan's life jacket tightly. As Nathan drove away her grip tightened as they sped through the water. With one good whip by Nathan they both went flying into the water. They both emerged from the water laughing.

_"Your a horrible driver you know that right_?" Haley said wipping the water from her eyes.

_"Better than you_." Nathan joked.

_"Wanna bet?"_ Haley said smirking_. "My turn."_ She said hopping up onto the jetski.

_"Oh no!"_ Nathan said climbing up the jetski and tackling her into the water. Nathan tried to get back on first but didn't make it as Haley jumped on his back and tried to pull her off the jetski. Haley knew this wouldn't work he was a lot stronger than her. She did the only thing let she could think of she pouted making a puppy dog face. "_Please, let me drive. Just once. Please."_ Haley pleaded as Nathan laughed.

_"Ughh, jeez your such a pain in my ass."_ Nathan joked allowing her to climb into the drivers seat as he climbed in behind her.

_"Admit it Nate, you missed me_." Haley said turning around to grin at him as he laughed. Nathan and Haley seemed to have this bond that they could act like no time as past in between seeing each other when in fact it had been a year.

After another two hours of the jetskis and laying on the boat in the sun they decided it was time to head back to dinner.

* * *

After dinner the girls: Haley, Rachel, Brooke, Anna, and Millicent retreated into the trailor to get ready for the night. They were planning on taking the boat out onto the lake and going for ice cream with everyone.

_"Did you and Nathan have fun on the jetskis?"_ Brooke asked smirking from her place in front of the mirror.

"_Yes, as a matter of fact we did_." Haley said not bothering to play into Brooke's question even more.

"_Of course you did, it's your chance to be close to him."_ Brooke said as Haley rolled her eyes at her friend.

"_Nathan and I are just friends for the last time. You guys need to stop thinking there is a chance anything will happen. I already know there isn't any."_ Haley said trying to hide her sadness by the statement. Anna seemed to be the only one to pick up on it and sent her a sympathetic glance.

_"It doesn't mean you can't wish you were more.."_ Anna added sympathetically.

_"Come on tutorgirl admit it already, you still have feels for him."_ Rachel protted. Haley just sighed and went back to brushing her hair. She didn't want to talk about her and Nathan anymore. She realized a long time ago they would never happen. Nathan was never really the serious relationship kind of guy anyway.

No matter how much Haley tried to convince herself she was over the feelings she had had for Nathan for so many years, she wasn't. Every time she saw him or heard his voice her heart started to race. She wished it would just stopped she had spent so many years hoping something would happen between the two of them and every year when it didn't it broke her heart. Even while she was with Chris, her ex boyfriend, those feelings for Nathan never went away she was drawn to him. However, she would never admit this out loud because she knew deep down he would never feel the same. At least that's what she thought. She thought it was better to tell everyone her feelings were gone so they didn't feel bad for her.

Haley took one more glance in the mirror. She had her blonde hair down straight with a a little bit of makeup of her face. She was wearing a cute yellow tank top that flowed out at the bottom with a jean skirt.

_"You look hot tutorgirl!"_ Brooke exclaimed. "_Nathan's going to drool when he sees you."_

_"Thank you. And no he's not."_ Haley mumbled.

_"Leave Haley alone about the Nathan stuff. If she says she doesn't like him then leave it alone."_ Millicent said feeling bad for Haley.

_"Milli's right."_ Anna added.

_"Are you guys ready?"_ Felix asked coming into the room wrapping his arms around Rachel. Haley just rolled her eyes. Rachel and Felix were always on and off with their relationship. However, Rachel was never faithful to Felix, which Haley hated but she was one of her best friends she could never betray her and tell him even if cheating was one of her biggest best peeves.

_"Yeah baby, let's go_." Rachel said taking Felix's hand leading the group out of the trailor.

_"I'm going to run down to get Peyton, Bevin, and Nathan. Brooke wanna come?"_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah."_ Brooke answered following her.

* * *

Lucas, Jake, Felix, and Chase all headed down to the boat dock together. The girls and Mouth decided to go to the bathroom before they came down.

_"So dude what's it like to have your ex-girlfriend and you current hook up buddy in the same room?"_ Felix joked to Lucas as the others laughed.

"_Ugh don't remind me…plus your one to talk what's it like with Rachel, Brooke, and oh wait my sister in the same room?" _Lucas said trying to get Felix back for his comment.

"_What can I say I'm simply irresistible!" _Felix said with a smirk

"_You wish!" _Jake said finally joining their conversation.

"_Rachel seems to think so!"_ Felix said

"_Dude seriously Rachel is a cool girl but why are you with her?" _Jake asked

"_Why shouldn't I be with her?" _Felix asked curiously

At the point Chase decided to join the conversation _"Look, I'm and friends with Rachel and she's awesome but seriously do you know how easy that girl is!"_

"_Yeah, I hate to say this but she's not the most loyal person to date. As a friend she is but with guys not at all!" _Lucas said, Felix needed to know

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_ Felix asked clearly getting angry. Lucas was about to answer when Jake jumped in.

"_What Lucas means is Rachel sleeps around a lot! Also in the past you know she's cheated on you. I don't know about now but I just don't think she's one of the most trust worthy girlfriends."_ Jake answered. Felix then surprised everyone.

"_I know that's why I've been thinking a lot about us lately. I think there is someone else I'd rather be with…"_ Felix said

"_What? Who?"_ Chase asked

"_Maybe I'll tell you guys later.." _Felix said not wanting to tell them yet.

* * *

_"Does Peyton know anythings going on with me and Lucas?"_ Brooke asked suddenly. Haley looked up shocked at first.

_"Uh yeah she noticed."_ Haley answered wincing slightly.

_"Does she hate me?"_ Brooke asked. Haley looked alarmed by this question.

_"No, she made it clear she didn't hate you."_ Haley assured her.

_"Okay, good. I feel bad but I really like Luke."_ Brooke said.

_"I know that."_ Haley assured her again. Haley stopped walking suddenly. "_Oh, this is their site."_ Just as they walked onto it Nathan stepped out of a trailor still shirtless from earlier. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Haley looking her up and down. Haley was too busy looking at his toned abs to notice. Nathan snapped out of it first. "_Hey, whats up?"_

_"We were about to go for ice cream. Do you guys want to come?"_ Haley asked.

"_Yeah, let me just change and get the girls."_ Nathan answered walkng back into his trailer.

_"Did you see that?"_ Brooke whispered excitedly.

_"See what?"_ Haley whispered back looking at her strangely.

_"He was totally checking you out!"_ Brooke whispered.

_"Shut up! Not he wasn't!"_ Haley said quickly shaking her head.

_"Oh, yeah. Just like you weren't checking him out."_ Brooke said raising her eyebrow giving Haley a pointed look. Brooke laughed at Haley's shocked expression. She knew her friends was in serious denial about her feelings, she also knew it was a matter of time before she cracked and admitted it outloud.

_"Okay, let's go."_ Bevin said stepping out of the trailer. _"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing_!" Haley answered a little too quickly making Brooke laugh more.

"_Haley's just really slow sometimes."_ Brooke said laughing. Brooke then looked at Peyton. _"That's a really cute shirt."_

_"Thanks! Bevin bought it for me."_ Peyton answered.

_"I'm so excited for ice cream, it's like my favorite thing!"_ Brooke said giddily.

_"Me too!"_ Bevin agreed as Haley nodded.

"_I love camp ice cream!"_ Haley added.

"_Let me guess, Haley, your getting cookie dough?"_ Nathan said smirking.

_"How did you-"_ Haley started to say but was cut off.

_"Don't act surprised. That's what you get everytime since we were kids."_ Nathan said.

"_He's right, you do."_ Peyton added.

_"That's because it's the best."_ Haley answered with a smile as they headed to the boat.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked the revised story. Let me know what you think! I will add more as soon as possible.**

**P.S if you read Cabin of Memories don't worry I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had finished their ice cream and they decided to cruise the lake. It was already dark so they were going slowly. Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Anna, and Lucas were all sitting near the back of the boat. Lucas was driving the boat.

_"Do you guys remember how we met?"_ Lucas asked Nathan, Peyton, and Haley as he chuckled. They all laughed.

_"I wanna hear the story."_ Brooke said excitedly.

**_Flashback:_**

_8 years earlier…_

_Lucas, Haley, and Lindsey (Haley's best friend at the time) were playing cards while fooling around on their walkie talkie. They found other kids on one of the stations and started talking to them. Just then two kids drove by on a bike one of them holding a walkie talkie._

"_Hey look those kids have walkie talkies too." Lucas said pointing to them._

"_Hey, were you the people talking to us?" the boy asked_

"_Yeah I'm Lucas."_

"_Nathan..this is my sister Peyton."_

"_I'm Haley." She said finally speaking up even at 10 she thought Nathan was cute! "and this is my best friend Lindsey!!"_

"_Hi." Lindsey and Nathan said._

"_So do you guys want to play cards with us?" Haley asked hoping they would._

"_Sure!" Nathan and Peyton said sitting down._

**_End of Flashback._**

"_And after that we would find each other every year."_ Haley told them. "_We've been friends ever since."_ Haley finished at Peyton smiled nudging Haley.

_"That's cute."_ Brooke grinned. "_Except for the Lindsey part. Ew!"_ Brooke said rolling her eyes. Haley just looked down at her hands in her lap and fiddled with her fingers. Lindsey was a touchy subject for her ever since they stopped being friends. Haley would rarely talk about her. Nathan looked confused by Brooke's statement and glanced at Haley. He saw the look on her face and then saw Peyton squeeze Haley's arm gently. He saw Haley looked up and nod slowly as if saying she was alright. "_Sorry Hales.."_ Brooke said realizing she should have kept her mouth shut. Nathan had to ask at this point.

_"I thought you and Lindsey were best friends? What happened?"_ Nathan asked as Haley bit her lip, it was a nervous habit of hers.

_"I found out Damien was cheating on her and being her best friend I told her. She got pissed and told him. Damien convinced her I was lying and told her not to be friends with me anymore."_ Haley said looking down as she shook her head. _"Even before that she could barely hang out with me most of the time she'd have to lie to him and say she had to work or something."_ Haley said. _"I-I- just don't get how you can just turn you back on your best friend like that. I can't forgive her after she throw away 10 years of friendship so easily after I tried to save it. It's a long complicated story."_ Haley finished. There was so much more to the story but Haley didn't want to get into great detail. Their fight was extremely messy and Haley fought like hell to save their friendship but all Lindsey cared about was Damien.

_"She doesn't deserve you as a friend."_ Jake said wrapping an arm around her shoulders she leaned into him as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Jake knew a lot more of the story because Haley told him. Anna however had witnessed the fights on many occasions. She had been friends with Lindsey because of Haley. Haley could feel the tears brimming in her eyes, she needed to get out of this conversation. Losing Lindsey as her best friend was hard for her, the hardest thing she's ever done. She felt like she was betrayed in one of the worst ways possible.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said sitting up. She placed a friendly thank you kiss on Jake's cheek before walking to the front of the boat to sit with Rachel and Bevin.

_"I can't believe Lindsey did that, they were so close."_ Nathan said finally speaking.

_"I really don't like Lindsey. She was horrible to Haley."_ Lucas said.

_"None of you were there to see it first hand."_ Anna said shaking her head remembering Haley after those fights. _"I've never seen Haley so upset. I thought she was going to have a panic attack_." Anna added quietly. They were all silent for a a few minutes.

_"She's been calling her again.'_ Peyton said speaking up. Everyone looked over at her confused.

_"What?!?"_ Jake asked suddenly.

_"Lindsey keeps trying to call Haley. She wanted to talk to Haley about what happened. Haley told her to back off because she never would be able to trust her again no matter how much she wished she could. She said she would be civil with her a work but that's as far at it goes."_ Peyton explained no one knew exactly what to say to that.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley took a seat between Rachel and Bevin in the front of the boat.

_"Hey girly."_ Bevin said nudging Haley. Rachel then looked over.

_"You okay?"_ Rachel asked looking at Haley.

_"Yeah, I'm good."_ Haley said staring out into the water. "_So my parents are leaving tomorrow."_

_"No way?!"_ Bevin said excitedly.

_"Does that mean we get to have a party?"_ Felix asked from beside Rachel.

_"Absolutely."_ Rachel said answering for Haley.

* * *

After they said goodbye to Nathan, Peyton, and Bevin the gang made their way into the tent. There was two twin mattresses and three queen mattresses. Lucas and Brooke took on queen mattress, Rachel and Felix took another, Jake took the last queen and Haley took the spot next to him, Mouth and Millicent squeezed onto a twin mattress, and Anna was alone on the other. Chase took a small tri fold foam mattress. Haley and Lucas' parents were already sleeping and the campground was quiet. The group had just begun to watch a movie. They chose Wrong turn, which took place in the woods scaring the girls. They started hearing footsteps. Haley sat up "_What is that noise?" _

"_Stop being so paranoid!" _Lucas said to his sister. "_It's just a movie!"_

The movie just reached a scary part when they all heard the tent unzipping.

"_The Tim has arrived!!" _Tim screamed.

"_Ahh!!" _Everyone jumped.

"_What the hell Tim you scared the shit out of us!" _Lucas yelled. All Tim did was laughed.

_"And you said there was nothing to be scared of."_ Haley said rolling her eyes at her brother as the others laughed."_What are you doing here?"_ Haley finally asked. Tim could be really annoying. Ignoring her question Tim jumped on the edge of the mattress next to her. _"Hey baby." _he said wrapping his arm around her.

"_ickkk Tim get off!" _She screamed shoving him off the mattress. Tim just laughed.

"_Did you guys miss me?" _Tim asked smiling.

"_You have no idea." _Anna said rolling her eyes.

_"I knew it."_Tim said smiling as he tried to get back on the mattress. Haley moved over as close as she could to Jake.

_"Help."_ She whispered as Jake laughed. Tim laid down scooting closer to Haley. Haley scooted closer to Jake who just laughed and draped his arm over her waist letting her stay there.

_"Tim, I swear if you get one inch closer to me your going to be laying on the floor."_ Haley said giving him a pointed look.

_"Where's Nathan?"_ Tim asked, he knew he was coming this weekend. Tim was a camp regular as well. Haley and Lucas parents were friends with his parents, they had to deal with him a lot. However, it was more so when Nathan was at camp because Tim was always seen following him around like a lost puppy. Tim also had a thing for Bevin.

_"Back at his camp."_ Lucas told him.

_"Aw man."_ Tim whined.

_"Don't worry Tim, you'll see your boyfriend tomorrow."_ Haley said laughing as she patted him on the shoulder.

_"I just wanted to see Bevin that girl is smokin."_ Tim said as the others just laughed.

After the movie was over Tim finally left and everyone went to sleep.

* * *

After everyone had fallen asleep Haley laid awake. She had fallen asleep for a short time and then woke up. Now she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She reached over and grabbed her sweatshirt throwing it on. She then tried to sneak out of the bed as carefully and unnoticed as she could so Jake didn't wake up. Before she left she grabbed her phone in case someone noticed she was gone. She quietly snuck off her site. She wanted to take a walk and just clear her head. The truth was ever since Lindsey was mentioned earlier she kept thinking about what happened between them. She headed down towards the beach passing the Scotts camp site on the way. It was about 2 in the morning so she knew they couldn't be up. Their site was next to the beach. She laid down on the table and stared at the stars.

_"What are you doing out here all alone?"_ A voice asked next to her causing her to jump up.. "_Sorry didn't mean to scare you?"_ Nathan said laughing as she sat up.

"_That wasn't funny, you just gave me a heart attack."_ Haley said taking a few deep breaths.

_"Sorry."_ Nathan said sitting down beside her.

_"What are you doing out here?"_ Haley asked.

_"I saw you out here."_ Nathan answered. _"What are you doing?"_

_"I couldn't sleep."_ Haley answered. Nathan just nodded.

_"What's new with you?"_ Nathan asked as Haley shrugged.

_"Nothing."_ Haley answered shaking her head.

_"Come on, it's been a year..nothings new?"_ Nathan said nudging her. Haley just smiled. _"Anything?"_

Haley bit her lip as she looked over at him. _"I'm a cheerleader."_

_"I'm sorry what?"_ Nathan said shocked acting as if he heard her wrong._ "I could have sworn you just said you were a cheerleader."_ Nathan said mockingly.

_"Ha ha."_ Haley said deadpanned. "_Very funny."_

_"Haley James a cheerleader? Who would have thought?"_ Nathan teased. Haley just laughed.

_"Brooke convinces me."_ Haley told him.

_"Does she know how much of a klutz you are?"_ Nathan joked as Haley laughed.

_"She does. It turned out I really liked it_." Haley answered.

"_That's good, never thought you would be a cheerleader but that's cool_." Nathan said with a small smile before he smirked. "_So do you still have your uniform?"_ Nathan said nudging her.

"_Perv."_ She said rolling her eyes as she smiled and Nathan laughed. "_What about you, anything new?"_

_"Same stuff."_ Nathan answered.

"_Come on, there has to be something new.."_ Haley taunted.

_"I can't think of anything."_ Nathan answered.

_"Still with Claire?"_ Haley asked. Claire was Nathan's on and off girlfriend.

_"Nope, I ended it for good."_ Nathan told her. _"Still with Chris?"_

_"Nope, it's been over for a while."_ Haley answered. Nathan turned to look at her.

_"What happened with Lindsey, Hales?"_ Nathan asked softly. Haley nervously bit her lip. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she dropped her head into her hands. Nathan reached over and gently rubbed her back. Haley sniffed as she lifted her head. She wiped a few stray tears that fell.

_"I don't even know."_ Haley said shaking her head. _"Her boyfriend, Damien, told her not to be friends with me."_ Haley said shrugging. _"She listened."_

_"Why would he do that?"_ Nathan asked.

"_Because I knew he was cheating on her. I tried to tell her but she's like brainwashed by him."_ Haley answered as she sniffed again. Nathan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

_"It's her lose_." Nathan said soothingly as he hugged her.

_"Thanks Nate."_Haley said. Nathan then noticed she was still deep in thought.

_"Did something else happen?"_ Nathan asked.

_"No."_ Haley lied shaking her head.

"_Hales, your not a good liar."_ Nathan said softly. Haley didn't know whether or not she should tell him. She only person who knew what Jake.

_"One of the reasons I knew he was cheating on her is he tried to hook up with me."_ Haley said softly looking down.

_"What happened did you turn him down?"_ Nathan asked.

_"I tried..."_ Haley started to say but Nathan cut her off.

_"He didn't..."_Nathan started to say as Haley shook her head.

_"Jake stopped him."_ Haley answered as tears slide down her cheeks.

_"I'll kill him.."_ Nathan threatened hugging her again. Haley looked up at him.

_"No. You can't tell anyone. Jake's the only one that knows."_ Haley said urgently.

_"Why did you tell me?"_ Nathan asked. He wondered why she told him and not Brooke or Rachel. Haley shrugged.

"_You asked and I trust you."_ Haley answered. Nathan lightly kissed the top of her head before he could stop himself.

"_He better not step foot in this campground or he's a dead man."_ Nathan said as Haley gave him a soft smile.

_"Thanks Nate."_ Haley said as she hugged him. After talking a little more Nathan walked her back to her camp site so she could go back to bed.

* * *

It was now Sunday and Lydia & Jimmy James were leaving today. They both had work.

_"Haley, wake up!"_Brooke and Rachel yelled as they jumped on her air mattress.

_"Ugh, go away!"_ Haley groaned pulling her pillow over her head.

_"Haley!"_ Rachel yelled plopping down next to her.

_"Come on Hales, everyone else is already awake!"_ Anna said from the other side of the tent.

_"Tutorgirllllll!"_ Brooke sang as her and Rachel hit her with pillows.

_"Alright!"_ Haley exclaimed throwing her pillow at them._ "I'm up!"_ Haley said looking around. They weren't lying everyone else was already awake.

_"So do you want to go to the beach and tan?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Yeah! Let's do it!"_ Brooke said excitedly. "_I definitely need a tan and you definitely do tutorgirl your looking kind of white."_ Brooke teased earning herself another hit in the face with a pillow.

_"Hey!"_ Haley exclaimed as she threw the pillow causing another causing a pillow fight between all the girls.

* * *

After breakfast Haley, Jake, Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, Felix, Anna, Chase, Mouth, and Millicent all made their way down to the beach. And unfortunately for them Tim followed closely behind them.

_"You ladies are looking HOT in your bikinis."_ Tim said bringing his arms around Haley and Anna's shoulders. They simply groaned and nudged Tim's arms off of them. They then proceeded to lay out their beach chairs. _"Come on girls, you know you want the Tim! Want me to rub some lotion on you?"_Tim asked smirking at Haley. Haley then straightened up grabbing the lotion bottle. Tim smiled excitedly as Haley went to hand it to him but instead she whacked him in the side of the head with it.

_"Perve."_ Haley muttered as she rolled her eyes going back to what she was doing. Everyone else laughed except Tim who rubbed his head.

_"Dim, stop being such a perv and leave the girls alone."_ Lucas said laughing. Tim was continuously trying to hit of girls and failed.

About an hour later all the guys and Anna were in the water.

"_Why are they tanning?"_ Chase asked tossing the ball to Lucas. "_It's so boring."_

_"I dunno."_ Lucas asked tossing the ball to Jake.

_"Why aren't you tanning with the girls?"_ Tim asked Anna. Anna just shot him a confused look as they guys laughed. She the gestured to her dark skinned body. Anna grabbed the ball and chucked it at Tim's head.

_"Do you ever use your head?"_ Anna asked laughing before turning to the other boys. "_I dare you guys to go throw them in."_Anna said grinning mischievisouly all the boys nodded. Lucas, Jake, Felix, and Mouth all snuck up the beach until they were close to their chairs. Lucas brought his fingers to his lips signaling for them to be quiet. Thankfully all the girls had their eyes shut. Lucas slowly counted on his fingers to show the guys when to attack..1...2...3! Lucas grabbed Brooke, Jake grabbed Haley, Felix grabbed Rachel, and Mouth grabbed Millicent they all threw them over their shoulders and started running towards the lake.

_"Ahhh!"_ Brooke screamed shocked.

_"Put me down!"_ Rachel yelled slapping Felix's back.

_"Marvin! Don't you dare!"_ Millicent yelled to Mouth.

_"Jake! This is not funny! Put me down now!"_ Haley yelled.

_"If you insist."_ Jake said plopping Haley down into the water as all the other guys did at the same time. Chase, Anna, and Tim stood their laughing.

_"My hair!"_ Brooke screamed. "_You are so dead!"_ Brooke yelled pushing the wet hair from her face. They all started splashing and tackling each other immediately. Felix noticed Haley not splashing anyone as she pulled her hair back not paying attention to her friends. He splashed lightly causing her to snap out of it. She smiled and immediately ran and jumped on his back tackling him under the water. The whole group was having a great time.

* * *

Nathan stood at his site next to the beach just watching the group at the beach watching them all laughing and having fun. He noticed Haley had grown up a lot over the past year. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he watched Haley and Felix together which confused him even more. He was soon broken from his thoughts by a voice.

_"Ready to admit you like her yet?"_ Peyton asked coming up next to him.

_"Like who?"_ Nathan asked glancing at his sister shocked by the question.

_"You know who, Haley! It's so obvious big brother."_ Peyton said with a huge grin on her face. "_I think you have for a while but that's just me."_ Peyton said shrugging.

_"I have no idea what your talking about."_ Nathan lied. _"If you ask me your delusional."_

_"Okay if that's your story..."_ Peyton said as Bevin walked up. _"I think you being stupid."_ Peyton said. _"Come on Bevin."_

_"You want to know what I think?" _Nathan said as he picked up his water bottle coming up next to them.

_"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."_ Nathan said as Peyton looked confused. _"I think you still like Lucas. Think about that when you try to tell me how stupid I'm being."_ Nathan said smirking at her. "_I'm going to play ball."_ Peyton shot him a dirty look before she took off towards the water with Bevin following behind her.

* * *

After Peyton and Bevin joined the water fight it last for another half an hour.

_"Okay, enough!"_ Brooke said finally trying to catch her breath.

_"Where's Nathan?"_ Lucas asked noticing he wasn't there.

"_He said something about going to play ball."_ Peyton said avoiding eye contact with Lucas.

_"Guys, let's join him."_ Lucas said as the guys nodded. Everyone soon headed out of the water.

_"Bevin, your lookin hot!"_Tim said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she made a disgusted face.

_"Tim, let's go. And leave Bevin alone."_ Lucas scolded as he pulled him away. "_Hales, we will be back later."_Lucas said as they went in seperate directions.

The boys soon went in one direction towards the courts and the girls headed back to the site.

"_Oh crap I forgot my towel!" _Haley said turning back to the beach.

"_I'll come with you" _Anna said running to catch up to Haley.

"_Okay."_

"_So are we having a party tonight?"_ Anna asked excitedly.

"_Of course."_ Haley answered with a grin. "_Plus Brooke and Rachel wouldn't let me get away with not having one. Quinn made me promise a party too. She should be here any time now."_

"_Can't wait- OH MY GOD!" _Anna said looking behind Haley in complete shock.

"_What? Anna what is it? Are you-" _Just then Haley was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Haley James!" _the voice said, knowing exactly who it was Haley slowly turned around.

_"Chris…" _Haley gasped (her ex-boyfriend)

"_Miss me baby?" _Chris said taking a step closer.

"_What are you doing here?" _Haley managed to stammer out.

"_Camping, but now that I know you're here I have a new-" _Haley then cut him off.

"_Don't!"_ Haley said knowing what he would say.

"_You know you still want me Hales." _He said placing his arms around her.

"_Chris! Let me go!" _Haley said struggling to get out of his grasp. "_Let go now!" _She repeated

"_Is that what you really want?" _He whispered huskily in her ear.

" _I believe she said let her go!"_ Jake yelled pulling Haley away from Chris stepping in front of her.

"_This isn't over Hales, I'll eventually get you back." _Chris started walking away.

"_Like hell you will! Stay far away from Haley or you will regret it!" _Jake yelled after him. As soon as he was gone Haley immediately flew into Jake's arms.

"_Thank you." _She mumbled "_I thought you left?"_

"_I did but I forgot my hat but it's a good thing I came back, Huh?" _He said looking down at her.

"_Yeah. Thank you for helping me I am going to head back to the site." _She leaned up on her tip toes and gave Jake a quick thank you peck on the cheek before linking arms with Anna walking away.

"_Are you okay?" _Anna asked.

"_I just don't understand what he's doing here?" _Haley said shaking her head

"_I don't know but I don't even want to look at him I hate the kid!" _Anna hated him for things he did to Haley.

"_Me too.." _Haley said as they walked onto the site.

"_What took you so long?" _Brooke asked as Rachel and Peyton came up beside her.

"_Chris' here." _All the girls eyes widened in shock

"_Ugh I wonder if Mark's here?" _Anna said. Anna had also dates Chris' friend Mark while Haley was with Chris.

"_Oh man that sucks." _Brooke said.

"_What sucks_?" A voice asked from behind them. Haley turned around and grinned.

_"Quinnie!"_ Haley said rushing to hug her cousin.

_"Hey Haley-bob."_ Quinn said as they pulled away. "_Have you been crying?"_ Quinn asked noticing her eyes were red.

_"I'm fine, Chris is just here."_ Haley told her.

_"Aw Hales I'm sorry."_ Quinn said pulling her cousin in for another hug.

"_Where is he I'll kick his ass!" _Rachel said. She hated him after Haley told her everything about their relationship.

"_Well Jake saw the whole thing and told him to leave me alone.."_Haley then proceeded to tell the girls the whole story.

* * *

As Jake came jogging onto the basketball court Lucas yelled. _"What took you so long? Did you get lost?"_ He said with a small laugh.

"_I had to help Haley with a problem.." _Everyone looked at him so he continued. _"Chri__s' here"_

"_What?!" _Lucas yelled.

_"Her ex-boyfriend, the guy that treated her like shit?" _Nathan asked.

"_Yup that's him." _Lucas answered "He's an ass."

At this point Chase and Felix were listening to the conversation. Felix knew bits and pieces of the story but Chase knew nothing.

"_Why?"_ Chase asked

"_Well I don't really know the whole story because me and Haley weren't really close at the time but I know some. I've heard bits and pieces through different people but he basically treated her like shit the whole time they were dating. He tried to control her by telling her she couldn't hang out with her friends which didn't work. I heard once that he was cheating on her the whole time they were dating. I don't know specifics but Haley doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" _Lucas said.

"_How didn't I know any of this?"_ Chase asked since he had been friends with Haley for some time now.

"_Well most of it was over by the time you and started hanging out. I don't think she really likes to talk about. Every time I have heard it brought up she gets mad."_Felix said. Chase just nodded. Chase met Lucas at college and immediately clicked with Lucas' home friends as well. Chase and Lucas were both planning to transfer to Duke from UNC. They both wanted a change.

"_Can you guys just not mention this to Haley? Just keep an eye on her for me. I have a feeling there is more to the story that I don't know because it's an extremely touchy subject for her." Lucas asked. _All the guys nodded.

"_Where is Haley now? Is she okay?" _Felix asked seeming really concerned.

"_She's with the girls at the campsite. She was a little shaken up but I'm sure they are taking care of her." _Jake said._ "Damien better not come or I'll..."_Jake then stopped himself. Nathan discretely nudged him. Jake looked over at him confused.

_"Damien..What's with Damien? I know something happened with that just tell me!"_ Lucas demanded.

_"I just don't like the guy. He ruined Haley and Lindsey's friendship."_ Jake covered.

_"I don't think I believe you but I'll let it go for now."_ Lucas said giving him a pointed look before he went back to play ball. Jake then turned to Nathan giving him a questioning look.

_"You know don't you?"_ Jake whispered shocked. Nathan nodded.

_"She told me last night."_ Nathan whispered back.

_"Wow, she must really trust you."_ Jake said before walking back out onto the court. He was truly shocked the Haley told Nathan. He didn't see that coming.

* * *

It was now six o'clock and everyone just finished dinner. Mr. and Mrs. James were saying their goodbyes before leaving to go home for the week.

"_Now kids promise me you will behave." _While hugging all the kids goodbye.

"_Don't worry mom we will be fine!" _Haley assured her.

All the kids waved goodbye as the car drove away.

"_Okay, party time! Come on girls we have to go get ready!" _Brooke yelled running into the trailer. Everyone just laughed at her, typical Brooke.

* * *

**Author's note: Now as most of you guys know this is a remake of my first story. The major story line is the same I just changed a few characters and some other things. Now that I've said that I will give my readers the choice this time Brucas or Leyton? Originally in the first draft of the story is was a Leyton story. But let me know which you'd perfer. And as always please review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I have decided to keep this a Brucas story since so many people asked for it. I'm sorry to those who wanted a leyton story, i hope you still read this story. In response to one of my reviews I never intended on making tim and bevin a couple. tim's just suppose to be an annoying character no one likes. I also plan on adding Skills into the story very soon! Thanks again for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Quinn, Millicent, and Anna were all standing in front of the long mirror in Haley's parents room since they left. The girls were busy getting ready for the party while the boys went to get the drinks.

_"We're here!"_Peyton said as she walked into the trailer followed by Bevin and Nathan.

_"Hey."_ Haley said as she emerged from her parents room followed by her friends. _"The boys left to get drinks, they should be back soon."_ They all nodded. Anna's phone started ringing after that. She glanced at the caller id.

_"Excuse me."_ Anna said as she quickly retreated to the porch to answer her phone.

_"What was that?"_ Peyton asked confused.

"_It's probably Theresa."_ Rachel said rolling her eyes. Anna then appeared in the doorway.

_"So please don't be mad at me..I tried to stop her!"_ Anna tried to explain._ "I don't know how but Theresa found out about the party and is planning on crashing it."_ Anna said, she hated being put in this position. Haley rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch.

_"That girl is so annoying."_ Nathan said sitting down next to Haley who sat there looking pissed.

_"Tell me about it."_ Rachel mumbled.

_"Are you mad?"_ Anna asked Haley.

_"Not at you. I'm just mad in general, I want a drama free night."_ Haley explained frustrated.

_"Just avoid her, I sure as hell am."_Nathan said as they all laughed.

* * *

_It was now around 9 o'clock and the party was in full swing._

_"Okay party people, let's play I never!"_ Brooke squealed excitedly, she loved drinking games. Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Bevin, Rachel, Mouth, Millicent, Tim, Felix, Chase, Jake, and Anna were all playing. "_I'll start! Never have I ever had sex on the beach!"_ Brooke said laughing knowing one person she could get.

_"Bitch_." Rachel mumbled taking a sip of her drink as they laughed. Haley then saw Theresa entering the trailer but just glared at her before turning her attention back to the game. It was now Millicent's turn.

_"Umm..I can never think of anything.."_ Millicent said thinking. _"Never have I ever been in a car that flipped over. Sorry guys it was the first thing I came up with."_ Millicent explained. Haley, Rachel, and Anna all nodded before taking a sip.

_"Wait! When did this happen?"_ Nathan asked curiously.

_"Last year, Rachel was driving. We were all fine. The car basically hit a patch of ice and flipped over a guard rail. It flipped a few times before landing on its roof. I just got stitches in my knee because I had to crawl out the back window. The cops on scene said they'd never seen an accident that bad without an deaths."_ Haley told him.

_"Wow, that's bad."_ Nathan answered. _"How did I not hear about this?"_

_"I'm surprised you didn't, mom and dad knew."_ Peyton said speaking up. _"Anyway, my turn. Never have I ever..."_

_"Never have I ever I love this game."_ Theresa said behind them. _"Oh, I've got one never have I ever been a prude virgin."_ Theresa said with a grin. "_Drink up Haley."_ Haley just glared at Rachel as she took a drink. Haley had enough of Theresa games. She always had to start something. Haley knew she had to speak up Theresa always got away with her games.

_"Never have I ever slept with a guy and regretted it. Then tried to call it rape. Drink up Theresa_!" Haley said shocking everyone, they knew she had to be pissed.

_"Never have I ever been in love with someone for years and never had the guts to tell them. Looks like you drink again Haley!"_Theresa said with an evil grin. Theresa knew the history of Haley like Nathan since they used to be good friends and was always jealous. Haley glared at her for a minute before gulping down the rest of her drink and slamming the cup down on the table. She them stormed out of the trailer. Much to everyones surprise Nathan slowly raised the cup and drank. Peyton smiled knowing. Theresa however looked beyond pissed by his actions. Brooke got up and ran outside to find Haley.

_"Do you have to be such a bitch? No one wants you here, don't you get that by now?"_ Rachel yelled as she stood up. Theresa just rolled her eyes and walked away.

When Brooke got outside she found Haley sitting on the steps outside of the trailer. Brooke sat on the step next to her.

_"Are you okay?"_ Brooke said softly.

_"I've been better."_ Haley answered.

_"Don't even let her bother you."_ Brooke said wrapping her arm around Haley's shoulders. "_She's such a bitch."_

_"I shouldn't have let her get to me like that."_ Haley mumbled.

_"For the record whatever she was trying to pull just backfired on her."_ Brooke said grinning at Haley.

_"Why?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"Because Nathan drank too_." Brooke answered still grinning.

_"Wh-what?"_ Haley stammered.

_"He took a drink after you left. Theresa almost died_." Rachel said laughing as she took the seat on Haley's other side.

_"That doesn't mean it was about me guys. He has a lot of girls."_ Haley mumbled knowing what her friends were implying.

_"I think they are right Haley bob."_ Quinn said stepping out on the porch. _"I see the way he looks at you, he always has looked at you like you were special but this year it's more noticeable_." Quinn said. Just then Haley noticed Theresa making her way towards them. Rachel jumped up blocking her from Haley.

_"Listen drama queen you have no right to be here, I told you that inside. You weren't invited. You also had no right to say what you said in there! None of it is your business anymore because you and Haley aren't friends anymore!"_ Rachel exclaimed.

_"Who the hell do you think your talking to? I don't have a problem with you. My problem is with your bitch of a friend."_ Theresa said looking at Haley.

_"Well, I have a problem with you, always have! And your the bitch not Haley and everyone knows it!"_ Rachel fired back.

_"At least I'm not a pathetic virgin."_ Theresa said with a smirk. With that Haley stepped up and slapped her across the face.

_"Enough! Seriously, you need new material!"_ Haley yelled rolling her eyes. "_You need to get your slutty ass off my property. No one wants you here so get the hell out of here!"_Haley said losing it. At that moment Theresa tried to slap Haley but Rachel stepped in and punched Theresa. Theresa immediately tackled Rachel to the ground. As Rachel's best friend Brooke to jump on Theresa's back to help. Carrie came out of nowhere. Carrie was Theresa's sister. Carrie then jumped at Brooke smacking her which she immediately hit her back. Theresa and Carrie's friend Maggie jumped in. Haley then jumped on Theresa trying to help Rachel who was on the ground. Quinn took the opportunity to punch Theresa in the face while Haley helped Rachel up. Peyton came out just in time to see Carrie going at Brooke and immediately went to help by punching Carrie in the face. Anna stood there the whole time not know what to do. At some point she would try to yell to them. _"Guys stop! Please!" _But it was no use they kept going. Millicent was even yelling for them to stop. Bevin came out to help Peyton. When Haley shoved Theresa away from them Theresa back fired by slapping Haley hard in the face. Haley then punched her.

_CAT FIGHT!!" _Tim yelled chanting.

It was not long before most of the guys there noticed the cat fight going on. Lucas, Felix, Mouth, Chase ran over followed by Tim. Lucas ran over to grab Brooke who was taking another swing at Carrie, Felix grabbed Rachel, Chase grabbed Peyton who was still trying to get hits in, and Tim grabbed Carrie, Mouth pulled Bevin back. Anna tried to grab Theresa who was continuing to go after Haley. Jake then appears out of nowhere and stopped Theresa. "_Now get the hell off my campsite!" _Haley yelled going to slap her but then felt two strong arms going around her waist pulling her back stopped her. It was Nathan.

"_Theresa, Carrie I think you need to leave now!" _Nathan yelled still holding Haley.

_"They started it!"_ Theresa yelled.

"No you started it by being a bitch!" Nathan yelled. "_Get out of here!"_ They just stormed off pissed. Once they were gone Nathan released Haley. "_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I shouldn't have let her get to me like that." _Haley said.

"_No! She deserved it…" _just then Nathan noticed Haley's cheek was red from being hit, he then touched it softly "_It looks like it hurts. Do you want me to get you some ice?" _Nathan asked still touching her cheek. Haley was finding it hard to think with him touching her.

"_No I will be fine." _Haley said with a small smile "_Thank you…"_ Haley said before leaning up and giving him a small kiss of the cheek before walking away to check on her friends. Nathan smiled softly before following behind her.

* * *

After the girls had calmed down and cleaned up they got back to the party.

"_That's so not how I pictured my night going!" _Haley said with a sigh.

"_I know I'm sorry." _Anna said truly sorry for everything that happened.

"_It's not your fault.: _She said.

"_I personally wish no one stopped up from kicked their asses."_ Rachel exclaimed.

_"Me too."_ Brooke agreed. Haley smiled at them shaking her head.

_"Let's go drink."_Haley said. She could definitely use a drink right now.

* * *

Rachel made her way inside and instantly noticed some slutty girl all over Nathan. Rachel couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"_Wanna finish what we started last summer?"_ The girl said stoking his thigh.

"_I'm really not interested." _Nathan said taking another sip of his drink. He really didn't want to be bothered by this girl right now. It was sick of the random hook ups and the girls that just simply threw themselves at him.

"_Come on baby, you know you want to?" _Nathan just sighed clearly annoyed/

"_Hey skank I believe he said he wasn't interested and I also don't think you were invited!" _Rachel said stepping in, Nathan looked desperate.

"_And who the hell are you?" _The girl asked.

"_None of you business, now this is my best friends party so get your skank ass out of here!_

"_Ughh whatever this parties lame! Nathan remember what I said!" _The girl said with a wink leaving.

"_Hi, thanks for that she was getting annoying!" _Nathan mumbled.

"_No problem." _Rachel said taking the seat next to him. _"So are you having fun?"_

"_Oh yeah, how could I now be after that cat fight?!"_ He said with a laugh. Rachel smiled.

"_Yeah that bitch had it coming! No one messes with my best friend!" _Rachel said with a smile. "_So I saw you drink at that last never have I ever thing." _Rachel said looking over at him.

"_Uh.. yeah" _Nathan said looking down.

"_It's Haley you were drinking about wasn't it?" _

"_Wha-What?" _Nathan stuttered. Rachel just simply laughed.

"_You like her don't you, I see the way you look at her." _She said.

"_We are just friends." _Nathan replied.

"_Mhm your just as quick to say that as Haley. And you know what else?"_

"_What?" _Nathan asked curiously.

"_Your just as bad of a liar as her too!" _Rachel said laughing.

"_No I uh-" _Nathan started struggling for worlds but Rachel cut him off putting a hand up to stop him.

"_You don't have to explain anything to me. Just don't wait too long to tell her!" _She said with a wink and got up and walked away. Nathan just sat there dumbfounded.

* * *

Haley was just about to go back inside the trailer when she saw Felix sitting by himself on the steps.

"_Hey. What are you doing?" _Haley asked taking a seat next to him.

"_Thinking." _Felix said looking away.

"_Oh …. About what? You know you can talk to me right?"_ Haley said gently placing her hand on his arm.

"_I know I just don't think it's something you really wanna hear.."_

"_Come on we've been friends for how long…you can talk to me anything." _Haley said waiting for the answer. After what seemed like forever Felix finally looked at her and began to speak.

"_Please don't hate me..but lately I've been thinking a lot about us. I want to be with you Haley I really screwed up a couple months ago after I led you on and we kissed. I shouldn't have pulled away from you like I did I was stupid I really did want to be with you then and I still do…"_

"_Felix I –"_ Before she could finish she was cut off my Felix's lips crashing onto hers. She was too shocked to respond she just gently pushed away from him placing her hands on his chest stopping him. Haley bit her lip nervously looking down.

"_Felix..that's really sweet but what we had was months ago. I'm sorry but it's too late. If you had said this all months ago my answer might have been different but you're kind of back with Rachel now and she's my best friend and I can't do that to her. I…I just don't feel the same but you anymore. I really care __about you but as a friend I'm sorry please understand.." _Haley said before rising from her seat on the step.

"_Wait Haley can't we talk about this..you can't forget about what we could have had!"_ Felix tried pleading with her but this only frustrated Haley more. Months ago she wanted nothing more than to make it work with him but he screwed that up.

"_I didn't until you continuously pushed me away Felix. I was right there I wanted to be with you THEN but too much time has passed I just don't want that anymore. What happened really hurt me but I got over it and I'm sorry if I am hurting you now but I just…I just have feelings for someone else now." _Haley said mumbling the last few words but Felix heard them and just put his head down as she got up and walked away.

That was the first time she had even admitted to herself she had feelings for Nathan even though she didn't tell Felix who it was. Haley tried to tell herself that she and Nathan would never happen because she lost hope after all those years of liking him. She had managed to convince herself she was over liking him but seeing him again was too much for her. She really did like Nathan Scott. But did her like her?

* * *

Once Haley got back inside Rachel was talking to Nathan and Lucas. She went over to them immediately.

_"Haley, let's take shots."_ Rachel suggested hanging her a shot.

_"I could definitely use one."_ Haley replied thinking back to her conversation with Felix. Haley quickly downed it wincing a little. _"Another."_ Haley said placing her shot glass back on the counter.

"Everything alright?" Lucas asked. Haley rarely every drank this quickly. She usually only had a little at a slow pace unless something was bothering her.

_"Oh just peachy."_ Haley answered downing another shot before pouring herself another. She then stumbled over to the couch next to Jake. Rachel followed after her.

_"How you feeling?"_ Jake asked.

_"Perfect."_ Haley shrieked.

_"Yeah, I'd say."_ Rachel said laughing, Haley had always been a light weight.

_"Look over there!"_ Haley said pointing. _"Brooke and Peyton are talking."_

_"That's nice Hales now stop pointing."_ Jake said lowering her finger.

_"I think they could be friends. Peyton helped Brooke in the fight."_ Quinn commented sitting down with them.

_"I saw that too."_ Rachel commented.

_"Let's play truth or dare!"_ Brooke said excitedly.

"_Brooke your games never end well." _Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"_No come on It's just us now please." _Brooke said looking around it was now just Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Millicent, Mouth, Bevin, Nathan, Felix, Jake, Anna, Chase, Haley, Rachel, and Tim.

"_Okay, me first!"_ Brooke yelled _"Haley, Truth or Dare?" _

Haley was usually one to pick truth but tonight she didn't maybe it was the numerous thoughts she had but she found herself saying…._"Dare"_

"_Okay, I dare you to sing for us!" _Brooke was the only one of few that knew Haley could sing. The few who knew were Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, and Anna.

"_Ugh, fine!" _Haley said has she sang "Halo"

Most of the group sat there in disbelief, how did they not know how good of a singer she was?

"_Oh my God! Haley, that was awesome! How did I not know you could sing?!"_ Peyton asked shocked.

"_I don't usually let people hear me sing…"_ She mumbled.

"_You are really good Haley."_ Nathan said still staring at her still in somewhat of shock, he had known her for years and never knew she could sing like that.

"_Yeah, you're awesome!" _Millicent commented.

"_Thanks guys!"_ Haley said blushing slightly. "_Okay, let's continue with the game. Umm, Anna! Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth." _Anna replied.

"_Why are you still friends with Theresa?"_

"_Because she was there for me when you guys weren't." _Anna answered clearly frustrated. About a year ago mostly everyone stopped hanging out with Anna because she started drinking really heavily and she wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to help. After numerous fights Haley and her friends no longer wanted any part in it and stopped hanging out with Anna except Theresa who only condoned her drinking. After some time apart Haley and Anna fixed their friendship causing everyone else to forgive to.

"_Sorry."_ Haley mumbled knowing she was wrong to ask. The game continued for a few more minutes. It was now Brooke's turn to pick a person.

"_Nathan, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare!" _Nathan said very confidently he would never back down from a dare.

"_I dare you to kiss Haley! Like a real full on kiss!" _Brooke said with an evil smirk. "_With tongue."_ Brooke added.

"_Umm, okay only if it's okay with her." _Nathan said looking nervous

"_Sure, it's just a game." _Haley said shrugging her shoulders now really understanding why Nathan seemed so nervous that was completely unlike him! At that moment they both turned to look at each other locking eyes. Both seeming nervous, never once in their years of friendship have they ever kissed all though Haley always hoped they would. They both slowly inched forward. The moment their lips touched the kiss was extremely passionate more than either of them could have ever imagined. Haley was seeing fireworks she had never been kissed with this much passion before. Sure she had kissed other guys but none like this. Nathans tongue then grazed Haley's bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. They forgot about the game and their friends watching.

After what seemed like forever Brooke finally spoke _"Uh, okay guys that's enough…." _She said looking around at the shocked faces of all of her friends and then back to Nathan and Haley who continued kissing. _"Hey love birds break it up!"_ she said louder. Haley immediately pulled back from the kiss embarrassed that everyone was watching. Haley avoided looking at Nathan not sure how he was reacting to the kiss. Felix was just staring at her completely pissed but no one but Haley seemed to notice.

"_Um yeah how about we got for a walk guys?" _Haley said blushing.

Everyone agreed and followed her outside. Lucas was soon ahead of everyone as Brooke skipped up next to him.

_"Hey Broody."_ Brooke said smiling taking his hand.

_"Hey Cheery."_ Lucas responded kissing her cheek. Brooke then stopped short when she saw the lake.

_"Guys let's go swimming!"_ Brooke said excitedly.

_"I'm in!"_ Peyton said walking up next to her.

"_Let's have some fun!"_ Quinn said smiling coming up next to Brooke and Peyton.

_"Um we don't have bathing suites...I'm drunk but not stupid."_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"Come on Hales, live a little. Go in your bra and underwear."_ Rachel said as she began stripping her clothes like the rest of the group. Haley thought about it for a minute this usually wasn't something she would do but tonight she wanted to have fun. She followed the rest of the groups lead.

_"It says no swimming after dusk."_ Millicent said hesitantly. She hated getting into trouble.

_"It's fine just put your clothes in the bushes so the campground owner doesn't see them if he walks by."_ Lucas said as they all hid their clothes. A few minutes later they all went running into the water. Everyone was joking around and splashing each other. Then Nathan saw Haley and swam over to her picking her up.

"_Nathan don't you dare-" _Haley yelled but it was too late he had already dunked her in the water.

"_Oops I'm sorry that was a totally accident."_ Nathan joked.

"_Oh yeah well so was this." _Haley said as she splashed him then jumping on his back dunking him under.

" _Oh, you are so going to get it now!"_ Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist as he began to tickle her. She was laughing uncontrollably when all of a sudden they saw a light from a flashlight heading their way.

"_Quick guys go under!"_ Chase whispered. Everyone ducked their head under the water. After what seemed like forever they all slowly started emerging from the water. As they did the camp ground owner already had his back turned walking away.

"_That was close!" _Lucas whispered laughing.

_"Shh!"_ Haley said splashing him. At the sound of water splashing the campground owner started turning around again.

_"Shit. Under."_ Nathan said as everyone went under again. They saw the flashlight shine their way the move. He was walking away as they all slowly came up for air.

_"That was close."_ Quinn said pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"_Okay can we go back I am so cold?" _Rachel whined. Everyone headed back to the site. Nathan, Peyton, and Bevin decided to spend the night at their site. Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Mouth, Milli, Rachel and Felix all squeezed in the tent. Anna and Bevin slept in the back bedroom. Nathan took the couch in the living room while Tim slept on the floor on a small float used for the lake. Haley decided to sleep in her parents room since they weren't there.

* * *

After about an hour Haley was still lying awake in bed. She couldn't fall asleep partly because she was thinking about things that happened that night and partly because someone was snoring in the living room. She finally sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed and slide the door open to look in to the living room. When she did this Nathan sat up a little to look at her. Suddenly another snore was heard and Haley realized it was Tim. She started laughing along with Nathan.

_"That was him snoring!"_ Haley whispered while laughing. _"It's so loud."_

_"I know."_ Nathan said laughing. Haley then noticed something.

_"What is he like snuggling with?"_ Haley asked leaning over to see it better.

_"I don't know..what is that?"_ Nathan said squinting to see it better.

_"Oh my god!"_ Haley said as her eyes went wide. "_That's Bevin's shirt."_ Haley said as she covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

_"That kid has it bad."_ Nathan said shaking his head.

_"What a creep!"_ Haley said getting up and snatching it away from him. _"Shouldn't you be mad it's your cousin."_

_"I'll get him later."_ Nathan said laughing.

_"I'll give this to her tomorrow."_ Haley said tossing the shirt in her room. "_Now how do we get him to stop snoring?"_ Nathan shrugged then grinned. _"What?" _Haley knew that look it meant he was up to no good.

_"I have an idea but I need you help."_ Nathan said standing up. Nathan opened the sliding door to the deck. "_We are going to put him outside."_

_"Aw Nate, that's mean." _Haley said but then Tim snored again. _"Oh whatever, let's do it."_ Haley said grabbing the end with his feet while Nathan grabbed the end with his head.

_"On three pick it up."_ Nathan whispered. "_One..two..three."_ Nathan said as they slowly lifted it up. They carefully carried him out the door.

_"Oh god his feet smell."_Haley said making a disgusted face as Nathan laughed and accidently walked into the table on the porch. After hitting the table Nathan got distracted and tipped the float and Tim rolled off hitting the floor. Haley gasped and covered her mouth trying to stop from laughing. Nathan grimaced but then Tim rolled over and didn't wake up. Nathan laughed and ushed Haley back into the house shutting the door.

_"Oh my god!"_ Haley said laughing. _"How did he not wake up?"_

_"I don't know, I guess he's used to being dropped on his head."_ Nathan said has Haley smacked him.

"_Okay well I'm going to go to bed."_ Haley said smiling. _"Night Nate."_

_"Night Hales_." Nathan said as she went into her room and closed the door. Haley crawled back into bed and laid back to try to fall asleep. She laid there for about a half an hour and still couldn't fall asleep.

Then suddenly she heard a knock on her door. _"Yeah?" _Haley said not knowing who it was at the door.

Haley saw Nathan slowly sliding the door open, peaking his head in._"Hi."_

"_Hey, why aren't you sleeping?"_ Haley asked.

"_I'm sorry if I woke you up it's just that couch is so uncomfortable and I can't sleep-" _Before Nathan could finish what he was saying Haley cut him off.

"_Come on." _She said sliding over to one side of the bed. "_You can sleep here."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yeah, of course! It's a big bed, its fine!" _She said with a small laugh. Haley was beginning to sober up at this point.

"_Thanks."_ He said had he slid in bed next to her. He noticed that she was extremely far away from him. "_I don't bite."_ He joked.

"_I know." S_he laughed moving a little closer still feeling awkward.

After a few minutes on silence Nathan suddenly spoke "_That thing Theresa said in have I never, Never have I ever been in liked with someone for years and never had the guts to tell them….umm …you drank..who did you drink about?" _He wasn't really sure if he should be asking her that but he did anyway.

" _Umm I-I u-u-m."_ Haley stuttered when Nathan turned to look at her.

_"It was Felix, right?"_ Nathan said suddenly as she gave him a confused look._ "It's okay I kinda say you guys outside. I was outside and I heard him talking to you then when he kissed you I went back inside."_

_"No-"_ Haley said shaking her head.

_"I won't tell Rachel."_ Nathan said thinking that was why she was denying it.

_"Oh, Nathan…"_ Haley began.

"_No you don't need to explain it to me." _Nathan said.

"_No I want to…Felix and I had something a couple months ago but it never evolved into anything big….we just didn't work…its exactly what I wanted him to say." _Nathan looked away in sadness. _" but not now, months ago.." _Haley then took a deep breath. "_ I told him I had feelings for someone else and..." _Haley said pausing again. "_That someone was you."_ Haley said just above a whisper. "_During the game when I drank I was thinking of you." _Haley clarified, she was done hiding her feelings.

"_Wha- What?" _Nathan managed to stutter out. Before Haley could process what was happening his lips crashed into hers. However, she responded to the kiss instantly kissing him with all the passion she had in her that had been built up over the years. As they pulled away they rested their foreheads together. "_Wow"_ Haley breathed "_That was—"_

"_I know." _He said knowing what she was gunna say before she said it. "_I drank too…and I was thinking about you.."_ He told her.

"_I've wanted to do that for years…"_Haley said looking down only to have Nathan place his finger beneath her chin to lift her head up to look into her eyes.

"_Me too, I just never thought I was good enough for you or that you would feel that same." _Nathan admitted.

"_Nathan, I've liked you for as long as I can remember. I just figured you would never feel that same about me I didn't think I was good enough—"_ Haley was cut off by Nathan's lips crashing into hers once again. This kiss was soft and gentle filled with love. As they broke apart Haley snuggled into his chest as she wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's note: Everyone please let me know what you think. Hey sorry about posting the chapter to the other story..i'm not sure how that happened...I'm not sure if this was already posten either. I got confused lol sorry. I'll add more later.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan woke up first the next morning. As he looked down at Haley in his arms he couldn't remember the last time he was that happy. As he watched her sleep her realized they never talked about what they were exactly. He wondered if she would regret the things she said last night. Nathan wasn't the kind of guy to like just one girl he was always sleeping around but he knew with Haley he wanted it to be different. He knew she wasn't that type of girl either. Nathan needed time to think. He carefully detangled himself from Haley and went to the basketball court that's where he did all his thinking.

About an hour later Haley woke up. As she reached across the bed with her eyes closed looking for Nathan but all she felt was emptyness on the other side of the bed. She sat up confused. She started worrying that he regretted it, they had btoh been drinking last night. Haley's thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened and Brooke walked in.

_"Hey Hales."_ Brooke said sitting on her bed. "_How are you feeling?"_

"_Uh like there's an elephant sitting on my head_." Haley mumbled rubbing her head. "_I can't believe I drank that much."_ Brooke nodded.

"_Is there a reason Tim's curled up in a ball on porch?"_ Brooke asked grinning. Haley laughed as she proceeded to tell Brooke the story of them moving Tim last night. Brooke laughed along with her.

"_That's great!"_Brooke said laughing. Haley's laughter soon died down and she looked sad._ "Are you okay?"_ Brooke asked concerned. She could tell there was something more wrong with Haley than just a hangover.

_"Uh..my night went from shitty..to amazing..to now I don't know what the hell to think."_ Haley said flopping back onto her bed.

_"Whoa okay...tell me what happened."_ Brooke said wanting details. Haley glanced over at her before sitting up.

_"Promise not to tell anyone?"_ Haley asked already knowing she could trust her. Brooke nodded and shut the door so no one would hear.

_"I promise."_ Brooke said as Haley took a deep breath.

"_Felix kissed me…"_Before she could finish Brooke cut her off.

"_WHAT?!" _She yelled. Haley quickly shushed her.

"_Brooke! You need to let me explain the whole story don't interrupt.."_Brooke nodded "_Okay well first he told me that he wanted to be with me and months ago he messed up." _Brooke's eyes widened. She knew all about what happened between Felix and Haley months ago."_Then he kissed me…I did NOT kiss him back…I pushed him away! I told him he what we had was months ago and I couldn't do that to Rachel! I tried to apologize for hurting him but he didn't want to hear it he looked so upset. He got mad then I did. I said some stuff to him..I told him I moved on and had feelings for someone else." _Haley finished looking down.

"_Oh man this is big!" _Brooke said not knowing exactly what to say anymore then something dawned on her-_"Wait who do you like?!"_

"_Nathan._." She mumbled causing Brooke to jump up and down squealing.

"_I KNEW IT!" _She yelled excitedly.

Haley just ignored her and continued "_And that leads me to my other problem. The couch was uncomfortable so I let him come and sleep in here. He asked me who I drank for at Theresa's I never thing and I didn't know whether or not to tell him. Then he said he overheard my conversation with Felix and saw the kiss. I told him about it a little. Then I admitted I drank about him." _Brooke squealed again. "_We kissed a couple of times and I thought it was good but when I woke up this morning he was gone I don't know if last night meant anything to him.." _She said with tears now brimming in her eyes

"_Aww Hales I'm sure it's nothing maybe he just had to go..talk to him.."_ Brooke said trying to comfort her friend.

_"I'm just worried because he hooks up with a lot of girls._" Haley explained.

"_If he can't see how great you are he's not worth it. I suggest you talk to him though_." Brooke said.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said with a small smile.

"_What are friends for! Now get you ass out of bed we are going on the boat!" _Brooke added with a laugh. Haley laughed and climbed out of bed.

* * *

It was now about ten o'clock at night and everyone was down at the campground arcade playing pool, except Nathan. Haley hadn't seen him all day. He had told his sister and his cousin that he was going to play basketball hours ago. Haley was beginning to get worried that he was avoiding her but she just tried to ignore it and have fun with her friends.

Haley was now playing a pool game against Jake.

"_This is so not fair I am losing!" _Haley pouted.

"_Admit it Haley you have never been good at pool."_ Jake laughed.

"_That's not true! Brooke am I bad a pool?" _Brooke merely looked at Haley and started laughing.

"_Haley did you really even have to ask that!" _Chase joked joining Brooke in her laughter.

_"Your one of worse pool players I know_." Quinn added giving her a look before laughing.

"_AHA I win!!" _Jake yelled after shooting the 8 ball in the pocket.

"_Aren't you just awesome!" _Haley stated sarcastically. All Haley could think about was the possibility of Nathan avoiding her. "_Guys I am going to run back to my site to go the bathroom." _

"_Do you want me to go with you?"_Jake asked not wanting her to go alone. Haley shook her head.

"_No its fine I will be back soon!" _Haley said walking out of the arcade. Just as Haley had reached the beach she felt a hand grab her arm. "_What the hell?"_

"_You didn't think I was going to give up that easy did you baby?" _Chris said pulling Haley to him.

"_What do you want Damien?" _Just looking at him made Haley want to scream. Why she even gone out with him in the first place she didn't know.

"_Isn't that obvious…you." _Chris said wrapping his arms around her waist. Neither one of them noticed Nathan slowly approaching listening to their conversation. He had heard them from his camp site. "_I am still in love with you! " _Chris told her as she rolled her eyes.

"_I thought I made it clear to you a year ago when I broke up with you I don't want to be with you. I was only fooling myself by thinking I was in love with you. You were a completely different person than I __thought you were. And plus why would I go back to you when you treated me like shit most of the time and CHEATED ON ME!" _Haley said beginning to yell pushing him away. Haley was lucky Nathan's parents were out on the boat otherwise they would have heard the yelling.

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" _Chris yelled. Haley had only found out about the cheating after they had broken up but never confronted him about it.

"_Yeah I know!"_ Haley revealed. Chris looked angry.

"_Where did you hear that?! And what makes you think it's true?" _Chris yelled becoming more pissed.

" _Oh I know it's true! See about a month after we broke up I got in a fight with Lindsey and your best friend Damien got involved. He decided to throw that nice little fact in my face! It actually made everything make sense, like the constant lies I would catch you in that you never seemed to explain. I am glad I know the truth and was smart enough to break up with you! I HATE YOU! NOW TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" _Haley screamed.

"_Come on baby you know you don't mean that…you missed me and it's not over between us! None of the other girls meant anything to me." _Chris said pulling her towards him again, he held Haley's hands as she tried to push away he crashed him lips into hers. She immediately slapped him tears pouring down her cheeks and Nathan came into view.

"_Let her go." _Nathan yelled.

"_Aw is this the new guy?" _Chris said in a mocking tone.

"_That's none of you business now stay away from Haley!" _Nathan shouted shoving him hard in the chest, beginning to clench his fists.

"_Nathan he's not even worth it!" _Haley said putting her hands on Nathans chest trying to calm him.

Chris laughed turning away but then turned back quickly and he said "_Dude don't waste your time with that one, she won't put out anyway!" _He said with a smirk knowing he had gotten to Haley. If he couldn't get her back why should anyone, he thought. Nathan was about to step in ready to hit him but Haley wound up first and slapped him as hard as she possibly could in the face. Chris grabbed his cheek that was now extremely red. "_This isn't over."_ Chris said. After that he quickly made his exit. Nathan immediately wrapped his arms around Haley as she sobbed into his chest.

"_Are you okay?"_He asked wiping tears from her cheeks.

"_I am so stupid." _Haley mumbled as she took a seat on the beach. "_I deserve a big fat I told you so..go ahead say it!" _Haley said sadly remembering what happened the summer she was dating Chris.

**Flashback:**

"_Haley James! Who is this Chris boy you are dating?" Lydia asked demanding an answer. _

"_I don't know just a boy." Haley said knowing her mother would never approve of him. She honestly didn't know why she was still going out with him. When she first met him he always seemed so sweet and his best friend was dating hers so they saw each other a lot. Haley quickly realized that he wasn't who she thought he was but she stayed with him. _

"_I don't want you seeing him!" Her mother said sternly from her spot in the doorway._

"_What!? Mom you don't even know him!" Haley snapped. _

"_I've heard he's not a good guy and he doesn't treat you right!" Her mother yelled back. Haley's eyes widened in shock._

"_WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT? And don't tell me you can't tell me I want to know now!" Haley was pissed. Lydia sighed._

"_Nathan, honey, he's worried about you! He doesn't think he's a good enough guy for you and doesn't think you should date him. He is only trying to be a good friend!" Lydia said calming down._

"_Well maybe he needs to mind his own business!" Haley said storming passed her mother and out of the trailer._

_She walked down the street immediately finding Nathan by his camp site. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley yelled. Nathan looked up at her confused._

"_Excuse me?" Nathan said confused._

"_You talked to my mother! MY mother! You told her my boyfriend was a bad guy and I shouldn't date him! Why the hell would you do that or care what I do with MY LIFE!" Haley was pissed she had like Nathan as long as she could remember and he never seemed to care about her and the second she gets a boyfriend he seems to care. And tries to talk to her mother about it!_

"_Chris is a bad guy, Haley. I have heard stories you deserve so much better! Not that you care what I think. And I had to tell you mother because I knew you wouldn't listen to me!" Nathan yelled back he didn't know why he had told her mom, he didn't know what else to do but he didn't want Haley dating Chris. _

"_Well you won't know now will you!" She said storming off._

**End of Flashback**

"_You're not stupid." _Nathan said looking at Haley who wouldn't look at him.

"_Yes I am everyone knew Chris was a bad guy! You were right that year and you didn't even meet him!" _Nathans eyes widened. _"I knew it then I was just to mad to admit it…I went home and broke up with him after that fight with you" _Haley admitted.

"_You what?" _Nathan was shocked. He expected her not to listen to him. It seemed like she wasn't going to listen to him.

"_What you thought mattered to me then more than you know! So I broke up with him…" _Nathan looked shocked but then smiled at her when she looked over at him. Nathan knew he had to say something.

"_You deserved better than him." _Nathan said softly making her smile a little more.

"_Thanks." _

"_Plus I was jealous!" _Nathan admitted with his infamous smirk. Haley's head immediately shot up to look at him again.

"_What? Why?" _Haley said extremely surprised. She definitely did not expect him to say that.

"_Well the truth is I always had a thing for you I just didn't think you felt the same. I didn't think I was good enough for you either. And last year when I found out you had a boyfriend I was jealous but didn't say anything. Then when I found out what I jerk he was a had to do something. I knew you deserved better than that. I didn't think you would listen to me but I knew you were going to get hurt so I did the only thing I could think of, go to your mom. I am sorry for that."_Nathan said nervously. Haley was shocked by his confession. She slowly leaned in and gave him a soft kiss shocking Nathan at first but then he immediately responded to it. As they pulled away Nathan spoke.

"_Can I ask you something?"_ Nathan said looking at her.

"_Um sure." _she answered warily unsure of what he was going to ask.

"_Did he ever physically hurt you?_" Haley eyes widened _"Well I saw him grab you back there and heard everything.."_

"_Umm…he's grabbed me and shoved me before but I never let it get any further. I don't think he would have gone any further anyway. He was an ass but not that bad. I didn't make a big deal about it because I thought it was my fault…" _She said softly looking down.

"_It's not your fault if I knew where he was I'd kill him!" _Haley just gave him a small smile. "_And he's an idiot for cheating on you." _A small smile crept across her face but slowly faded.

"_Lindsey knew.."_ She mumbled softly.

"_WHAT?"_

"_She knew he was cheating on me but her boyfriend told her not to tell me..so she didn't." _A tear slowly trickled down Haley's cheek. "_I think that's the part that hurt the most." _Nathan wiped the tears off of her cheek with the pad of his thumb but they didn't stop coming. "She was my best friend and she didn't tell me." Haley said as a few more tears slide down her cheeks. This was the first time other than the boat she was really talking about Lindsey. She always avoided the subject but she felt like telling Nathan.

"_She obviously isn't worth your friendship." _Nathan stated sympathetically.

"_I just don't understand." _She sobbed finally breaking down over everything. She had been so hurt when it first happened but after a while she bottled up all the sadness and anger. "_How can you treat someone you called you best friend for ten years like that I just- I just- don't get it..." _At this point she was sobbing uncontrollably. "_Am I – am I – really that bad of a- of a friend?"_ Haley managed to stutter out.

"_No Hales she is! You are an amazing person. And even though we aren't super close like you are with some of your other friends I can see that you're an amazing friend too."_ Nathan said pulling her into his chest.

"_Thank you.." _She mumbled into his chest.

"_For what?"_ Nathan asked.

"_For helping me with Chris..and listening to me." _She said softly. Haley wiped the tears from her face._ "God, I'm a mess."_

_"Your beautiful."_ Nathan told her as she smiled."_You know you can talk to me whenever you need right?"_ Haley simply nodded and looked down. Nathan then put his index finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head up. At that instant their eyes locked and he slowly leaned in for a mind blowing kiss. They felt as if the world had faded around them.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were still on the beach together. Haley wasn't sure how exactly the kiss happened but she was happy about it all the same. She had been dreaming about this moment for years and it was finally happening. Nathan slowly pushed her back against the sand and laid on top of her still kissing her. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Haley could feel herself getting lost in his kiss until…

"_HALEY JAMES!"_Brooke yelled from a distance but still hadn't seen them. Nathan's head dropped down to her neck and he groaned at the interruption. Haley just let out a little laugh. _"We should probably get up before she starts freaking out." _Nathan just nodded and got up reaching his hand out to help Haley up as well which she took. However, he didn't let go of her hand he just intertwined their fingers. Haley smiled at this and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"_Let's go!" _She said dragging him in the direction of Brooke's voice who was still calling her.

"_HALEY-" _Brooke started but was cut off.

"_What Brooke?" _Haley said as her and Nathan came into view.

"_Where have you been? You left the arcade like an hour ago!" _Brooke said running to Haley with Chase following close behind. "_I was getting worried about you- " _Just then Brooke noticed something "_Wait a minute why are you guys holding hands, are you like together! _" Brooke shrieked jumping up and down they just laughed at her. Haley just shook her head at her friend, typical Brooke. Brooke then pulled Haley away.

"_Are you guys together?" _Brooke whispered.

_"Brooke!"_ Haley whispered, _"He can probably hear you!"_ Haley scolded.

_"Just answer the question."_ Brooke whispered grinning.

"_Uh I don't know you kind of just interrupted us!" _Haley said with a smile.

"_Oww naughty."_ Brooke said smirking as Haley lightly smacked her arm.

"_Okay let's get back over there." _Haley said pulling Brooke back.

"_Anyway, where have you been? We've been looking for you." _Chase asked

"_Sorry, I ran into Chris." _Brooke just gasped as Haley told them the story.

"_What an ass! Where is he I am going to kick his ass!" _Brooke shrieked.

"_Don't worry Haley slapped him pretty hard!" _Nathan said laughing.

"_Way to go Haley!" _Brooke exclaimed.

"_Are you okay though?" _Chase asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _Haley said smiling at Nathan.

"_So do you guys want to head back to the site and watch a movie? That's what everyone else went to do." _Chase asked.

"_Yeah come on guys!" _Brooke begged._ "Lucas is already back there picking a movie."_

"_Yeah sure..Nathan your going to come right?" _Haley asked hoping he would say yes.

"_Yeah I'm in." _He said giving her hand a light squeeze she just smiled in return.

* * *

The whole gang was squeezed in the tent watching the movie Grandma's Boy. Brooke and Lucas were on one twin mattress, Felix and Rachel were on the other twin, Jake Peyton and Bevin were on a Queen matress while Chase sat comfortably at the bottom of the mattress, and Nathan Haley and Quinn were on another Queen mattress. They managed to squeeze another queen air mattress that they had for Milli, Mouth, and Anna to sit on. It was a tight fit but they mad it work so everyone one could watch the movie. They had the television in the far corner of the tent so everyone could see it. Nathan and Haley were on the far side of the tent near the wall of the tent, the furthest from the television. Nathan had his arms wrapped around Haley and she had her head resting on his chest watching the movie. No one seemed to notice them snuggled together besides Quinn and Peyton. Peyton just smiled to herself they seemed like they were finally getting together. Haley then noticed Nathan starting to fall asleep. She reached up and lightly flicked him in the head joking around. Nathan jumped slightly not expecting it, Haley quietly giggled.

"_You think that's funny huh?" _Haley just simply nodded her head as she grinned."_Well how do you like this?" _Nathan started tickling her causing her to squirm around and laugh really loud making everyone turn and look at them, Felix glaring in jealousy.

"_NATHAN! STOP-PLEASE—AAHH!!" _Nathan laughed but continued. "_I hate…being….tickled…please…STOP!" _Everyone just watched them laughing.

"_Say you sorry and that I'm the hottest guy in the world!" _He said with a smirk.

"_I can't breath!" _Haley manage to get out laughing. "_Okay…okay..I'm sorry..."_

"_And?"_

"_YOUR THE..HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD_" She yelled out quickly causing him to stop.

"_Aw thanks Hales!" _Haley just smacked him in the chest lightly. Then turned to face the wall pretending to be mad trying to get him back for tickling her, she hated to be tickled.

"_I'm mad at you." _She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Nathan chuckled.

"_No you not.." _He said as he moved her hair off of her neck and leaned his head down to it. He began leaving hot sensual kisses on her neck wrapping his arms around her waist. Haley couldn't take it anymore, she rolled over and captured his mouth with hers.

"_Your still mean.." _She mumbled teasingly against his lips kissing him once again as he smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth allowing him full access to her mouth. Haley was just getting lost in the kiss when a voice interrupted it.

"_I'm going for a walk!" _Felix said storming out of the tent almost tripping on everyone in his pathway to the door.

_"What's his problem?"_ Lucas asked oblivious of the situation.

_"I'm not sure he just go up out of no where.."_ Rachel said confused.

"_Ugh, As much as a want to stay here I have to go talk to him." _Haley whispered.

"_Why?" _Nathan asking kissing her neck once again.

"_Because he's my friend and I know he just saw us, that's why he left. I'm sorry I just feel horrible hurting him. _Haley said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"_It's okay. You're a good friend." _Nathan said kissing her one more time before she got up.

"_I'll be right back guys." _Haley said walking outside she immediately saw Felix sitting on the steps on the porch.

"_Is this seat taken?" _She joked taking the seat next to him. He sat there looking straight into the street not even looking at her.

"_It's him..the guy you have feelings for…" _He said clearly angry. He refused to look at her.

"_Felix, I'm sorry-" _She began but was cut off.

"_No your not! If you were you wouldn't be making out with him right in front of me! You know how I feel about you! Just tell me is he the one you have feelings for?" _Felix said beginning to yell.

"_Felix! Lower your voice!" _

"_NO HALEY ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" _Felix screamed standing up causing Haley to stand to.

"_YES I HAVE FEELINGS FOR NATHAN AND I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE US KISSING BUT I REALLY CARE ABOUT HIM, GOD I HAVE SINCE I WAS 12! YOUR ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS I DON'T WANT THAT TO CHANGE…PLEASE!" _Haley said really upset.

"_WELL IT HAS! IT KILLS ME TO SEE YOU WITH HIM!" _Felix yelled again.

"_AND I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THAT BUT I AM NOT GOING TO STOP SEEING HIM I CARE ABOUT HIM TO MUCH! I AM HAPPY WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE MONTHS AGO AND BLEW IT, IT'S TOO LATE. PLUS YOUR WITH RACHEL WHO IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND WHAT YOUR DOING IS NOT FAIR TO HER-" _Haley was then cut off my another voice.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" _Rachel yelled clearly hearing the whole thing.

"_I'm going for a walk!" _Felix muttered walking away.

"_Don't you walk away from me!" _Rachel snapped.

"_Try and stop me!" _Felix said as he continued walking.

"_Rach, I can explain please." _Haley pleaded.

"_What's going on between you two huh? You're supposed to be one of my best friends! I heard everything; hell everyone in the tent heard everything!" _Rachel was furious. "_I want the whole story and I want it now!"_

"_Well while you were at school a couple months ago I did have feelings for Felix. We were kind of seeing each other but it never turned into anything! And the other night at the party he told me he wanted to be with me and I turned him down! I said it wasn't fair to you and I had feelings for someone else. Felix tried to kiss me but I pushed him away! I couldn't do that to you! Felix didn't take it well but I just ignored it because you are my best friend! I would never do anything to hurt you! Anyway we hadn't talked since last night. Then __Felix just saw me and Nathan kissing in the tent and he stormed out so I went to check on him. I'm sure you heard the rest! I don't want Felix I only care about him AS A FRIEND, Nathan is the only guy I care about! Rach, I am so sorry please!" _At this point tears were forming in Haley's eyes.

"_WELL IT DOES HURT HALEY! AND YES I DID HEAR YOUR CONVERSATION BUT HOW DO I KNOW I CAN TRUST YOU OR BELIEVE YOU NOW?"_ Rachel yelled.

"_Because you're my best friend I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to I just didn't want to hurt you! Felix means nothing to me we are only friends. I don't want him, I want Nathan! You heard say this to Felix, please! You're my best friend!" _Haley said beginning to cry. "_Please forgive me?"_

"_I believe you. But you still hurt me and so did Felix I just need time.." _Rachel said walking off to find Felix. Haley just sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest crying.

* * *

Meanwhile while they were arguing everyone was in the tent hearing every word, VERY confused. Lucas was shocked at first when he heard Haley yell that she liked Nathan since she was twelve. He was shocked she would yell it knowing how close Nathan was. They all continued to listen as Rachel joined the fight. Lucas was shocked again when Haley admitted she liked Nathan. Then after he heard her yell somehtign about them kissing he realized something must have been going on he just didn't notice.

"_I am so confused what's going on with Felix and Haley?" _Jake asked._ "I thought whatever was going on ended months ago?"_

_"When was there a Felix and Haley?"_ Peyton asked confused. She never heard anything about this.

"_It's a long story but this can't be good. Rachel is pissed!" _Brooke said.

"_Wait Nathan, since when are you and my sister together?" _Lucas asked turning to look at Nathan.

Nathan had a huge grin on his face and shrugged slightly. "_I don't know kinda last night and today..Is that okay dude?"_

"_Yeah! It's about damn time!" _Lucas said. Nathan just laughed at this.

_"I always knew it was a matter of time."_ Quinn added. Peyton reached over lightly nudge her brother.

"_Finally you stopped being a baby and told you how you feel!" _Peyton said laughing.

"_Ugh shut up!"_ Nathan said rolling his eyes.

Just then they heard Rachel leave, now it was time for damage control.

"_Okay, I'm going to do some damage control and go talk to Rachel. Nathan can you handle Haley?" _Brooke asked.

"_Already on it." _Nathan said standing up heading out of the tent.

"_Good, now Jake can you go talk some sense into you dumb friend Felix!" _Brooke said standing up.

"_Sure, I am not really sure what's going on but yeah." _Jake said standing up walking out of the tent with Brooke.

* * *

Once Nathan, Brooke, and Jake were outside Nathan immediately went to Haley. She was sitting on the porch with her legs against her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she cried into her knees. Brooke and Jake went off together to find Rachel and Felix.

Haley suddenly felt to arms wrap around her she knew who it was immediately and leaned into him.

"_I'm sorry.." _Haley mumbled.

"_For what?" _Nathan asked confused.

"_Your always comforting me, I'm such a mess.."_

"_Shh it's okay!" _Nathan said rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

"_Did you hear everything?" _Haley asked.

"_Yeah I did." _Haley just looked down "_And I really care about you too.."_ Nathan said with a smile. Haley looked up with a huge grin on her face. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I didn't know how long you liked me.."

"Yeah." Haley said laughing nervously. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is." Nathan said softly. "I just wish I knew sooner." Nathan said kissing her again. "I would have got to do that sooner." Nathan said smirking as Haley smiled softly. He could still she was still upset over what just happened though.

"_Do you want to go to sleep?" _Haley simply nodded.

_"Stay here tonight.."_Haley asked nervously.

_"Of course."_ Nathan said as he reached his hand down to help her up which she took. After she stood up they made their way into the trailer.

* * *

Meanwhile Rachel had found Felix and was screaming at him.

"_HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, WITH MY BEST FRIEND? YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE DID YOU KNOW THAT! AHH I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! EVERY FRIGGIN TIME WE GET TOGETHER YOU DECIDE YOU WANT SOMEONE ELSE!" _Rachel yelled. She was furious she was sick and tired of this off and on game with them.

" _I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! I COULDN'T HELP IT BUT I FELL FOR HALEY!" _Felix yelled back.

"_YOUR SUCH A F-" _Just then Jake stepped in.

"_Okay, I understand you guys are both upset but it's one o'clock in the morning and you guys are yelling you need to chill out NOW or your going to get us in trouble! If the camp ground owner comes around we will all get kicked out. Felix let's go for a walk." _Jake said walking away with Felix.

"_Hey girly, you okay?" _Brooke asked Rachel.

"_I've been better.." _Rachel mumbled. Brooke gently wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders giving her a squeeze.

"_Listen Rach, Haley told me about what happen with Felix after the party. She really was upset about it because your one of her best friends. She didn't want to hurt you! She felt horrible, she just didn't know how to tell you. And you already knew Felix could be an ass!" _Brooke said with a little laugh.

"_Really?"_ Rachel asked unsure._ "I don't see why they hid what happened a few months ago then.."_

"_Yes! I think Haley didn't want to hurt you knowing what was going on a few months ago wasn't going anywhere. She didn't want you to hate her. She was about to tell you but then it was over. She wasn't expecting him to still have feelings for her. Plus if you can't tell Haley's totally head over heels in love with Nathan! She is just finally starting to admit it!" _Brooke said smiling.

"_Yeah, I'll talk to her. Thanks Brooke." _Rachel said feeling bad for blowing up at Haley she just got caught in the line of fire.

"_Good, now let's go its creepy out here!" _Brooke said grabbing onto Rachel's arm. Rachel just laughed and walked with Brooke. Brooke was pretty much speed walking though she hated being in the woods at night.

* * *

"_Dude what the hell is wrong with you?_" Jake asked as he walked with Felix.

"_I want to be with Haley I was stupid a few months back." _Felix said.

"_It's too late man I'm sorry. She's with Nathan, they seem happy. I saw them in the tent. Not to mention what were you thinking, you can't go between best friends like that!" _Jake said.

"_I just can't help it! If I didn't screw up months ago I'd be with her right now not Nathan." _Felix said defensively.

"_You can't think like that. Let her be happy dude. And do me a favor, figure thinks out with Rachel. If you don't want to be with her then don't, don't drag her alone." _Felix simply just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Author's note: Let me know what you think! Any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After Haley managed to get herself together and dodge all her friends questions Nathan got her into the trailer. She went to the bathroom immediately to clean herself up. She took one glance in the mirror and saw her makeup smeared down her cheeks from crying. She sighed and grabbed a face cloth and her face wash to wash her face. After that she change and brushed her teeth before slipping out of the bathroom and immediately crawling into bed. She was emotionally drained. Nathan went into the bathroom after her. Once he was done he wen to her doorway. He was going to ask if he could stay with her again rather than the uncomfortable couch.

"_Hales-" _Nathan started but was cut off by Haley who already knew what he was going to say.

"_Come on!" _She said pulled on his shirt so they both fell back on to the bed, landing with their faces an inch apart. Nathan leaned down capturing her lips with his running his tongue across her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. When air became an issue they broke apart resting their foreheads together, he was still lying on top of her. He dipped his head down to her neck he started leaving hot wet kisses on her neck mumbling against her skin "_I can't believe I wanted so long to do that" _he said referring to kissing her, she just moaned quietly. He started nibbling on her neck slightly. Haley could feel him leaving a mark but didn't care she loved his lips. Haley's lips were beginning to feel neglected and she grabbed his face to kiss him once again. This make out session had become heated extremely fast. His hand slowly slid up her shirt rubbing circles on her smooth stomach.

Just then they heard somebody clear their throat. They broke apart instantly seeing Rachel standing there.

"_Uh hey, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys I just wanted to say I'm sorry Haley and that I believe you. I'm sorry I doubted my trust in you.." _Rachel began but Haley stopped her.

_You have nothing to apologize for." _Haley said shaking her head. _"I'm sorry. I should have told you a long time ago." _Haley said as she stood up to hug Rachel.

"_Okay, well now that we are good I'm gunna go and leave you to alone. I'm sleeping in the back bedroom tonight with Peyton and Bevin to avoid Felix.." _

"_Yeah.." _Haley said. She could tell Rachel just needed time alone but it meant a lot to her that she came to apologize.

"_Well goodnight.."_

"_Night! Love yaaa!" _Haley said hugging Rachel one more time.

"_Love you too." _Rachel said before walking into the back bedroom.

Haley then climbed back into bed with Nathan and cuddled up next to him. Nathan immediately wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"_Can I ask you a question?" _Haley asked hesitant tipping her head up to look at him.

"_Anything." _Nathan replied looking down at her.

"_What are we exactly?" _Haley mumbled nervously biting her bottom lip. She felt weird asking but she wasn't the type of girl to do no strings attached. "_I mean I really like you Nathan and I know you like me I just don't know what we are exactly. I feel stupid asking because I don't want you to feel like you have to say anything I just don't know what we are and—" _Haley was cut off by Nathans lips on hers. They broke apart and Nathan rested his forehead on Haley's. They were both breathing heavily from the kiss they just shared.

"_You were rambling._" He said with a laugh. Haley smiled at him. "_I was hoping you would be my girlfriend?"_

"_Really?" _Haley said with a huge smile and Nathan simply nodded. Haley kissed him softly on the lips.

"_Is that a yes?" _Nathan asked.

"_YES!" _Haley said Nathan laughed.

"_I was hoping you would say that." _Nathan said kissing her again. After a minute Haley put her on his chest to stop him he looked at her in confusion.

"_Not to ruin this but um what happens when we both go home? We like an hour apart. How are we going to make this work? I want to make it work!" _Haley stated.

"_Then we will! We can come visit each other as much as possible. We will figure it out as we go. I've waited so long for this to happen and I will NOT give this up easily!" _He said firmly. Haley just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"_Me either." _She then snuggled closer into his chest. "_Goodnight Nathan._" Haley mumbled slowly falling asleep

"_Goodnight Hales."_ He said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up first. She felt Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head slightly to see him face she could tell he was still sleeping. Haley allowed him to pull her closer as he slept, she liked being this close to him. She couldn't remember ever being happier, they only had been officially together since last night but she had never felt this way about anybody. Haley turned in his arms to face him watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful. She slowly raised her head and kiss sleeping Nathan. She was surprised at first when she felt him respond.

"_mmm good morning to you too._" Nathan said sleepily wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"_morning." _Haley replied just then Brooke burst through the doors.

"_GOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS! Now get up we have a full day ahead of us! We are going on boat and Jet Skis in a half hour. Then we are going to have lunch on the boat!" _Brooke squealed excitedly before skipping out of the room.

"_I guess that means we need to get up." _Haley said with a laugh but Nathan only held her tighter.

"_Just a little longer." _He mumbled. Haley giggled and rested her head on his chest.

_"Hey losers!"_ Peyton said sticking her head in the door. "_Get up."_

_"Five more minutes."_ Nathan mumbled keeping his eyes closed.

_"Fine be lazy, Hales come let's get ready." _Peyton said as Haley tried to sit up.

_"I meant five more minutes for Hales too." _Nathan told her not letting Haley up as she laughed.

_"Sorry Peyt, five more minutes."_ Haley told her and she just laughed and shook her head before leaving.

* * *

About an hour later everyone was out on the boat, Tim even somehow managed to sneak on with everyone. Felix stayed back at the site not wanting to be around anyone. Lucas and Brooke were out on the Jet Ski. They anchored the boat in the middle of the lake and Bevin, Peyton, Jake, Anna, Nathan, Rachel, Chase, and Tim were all swimming. Haley was talking to Brooke at the front of the boat trying to get a tan.

"_I just want a tan!" _Brooke whined as she tipped her had back towards the sun.

"_You already are tan Brooke." _Haley said laughing a little.

"_But I want to be darker." _Brooke explained as Haley just shook her head laughing.

"_Umm..Brooke I just wanted to say thanks for helping last night and talking to Rachel." _Haley said.

"_Oh honey, it's no problem your both my best friends I couldn't let you suffer. It's neither of your faults." _Brooke said.

"_Yeah, so anyway how are things with you and Lucas?"_Haley asked.

"_Pretty good, we are taking things slow." _Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

"_I'm so happy for you-" _Haley started to say before she was interrupted.

"_Hello ladies, you guys are looking so hot." _Tim said wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders. "_You know a way to look even hotter, with me on you." _Both girls started cracking up laughing.

"_Ew Tim not a chance in hell." _Haley managed to get out pushing his arm off of her shoulders.

"_Come on baby."_ Tim said as Haley laughed. Tim was always trying to flirt with the girls but he knew when to stop.

"_Hey Dim, get lost! And don't touch my girlfriend." _Nathan said, Brooke just raised her eyebrow at Haley.

"_Oh sorry dude I didn't know." _Tim said getting up. At that moment Tim was standing right in front of the open door of the boat. Brooke and Nathan both looked at each other and got the same idea. They took this as an opportunity and shoved him sending him soaring into the water causing Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and everyone in the water to laugh. Nathan then took the seat Haley wrapping his arm around her.

"_My hero." _Haley mumbled against his lips kissing him softly.

"_Hey!" _Brooke exclaimed. "_He didn't work alone!" _

"_Aw I'm sorry Brooke, didn't mean to leave you out!" _Haley then leaped from her seat and gave Brooke a peck on the cheek, causing them all to laugh again.

"_Wait, did you just call her your girlfriend?" _Brooke squealed with a huge smile on her face.

Haley nodded her head with a huge smile on her face and so did Nathan as she snuggled into his chest. Brooke started jumping up and down like a 5 year old. _"NALEY'S FINALLY TOGETHER!!" _She yelled as loud as possible making sure everyone heard her.

"_Wait who?" _Lucas asked from the water.

"_Duh, Nathan and Haley!! It's their names put together!!" _Everyone just laughed, she continued to explain herself further. "_You know like me and Lucas are Brucas." _Brooke explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world_._

"_Lucas and I" _Haley corrected clearing her though nonchalantly.

"_Yeah whatever, tutorgirl!" _

"_I told you not to call me that!" _Haley hated being called that so then stood up from her seat and grabbed Brooke throwing both of them into the water.

"_AH! Haley you got my hair wet!" _Brooke whined.

_"I'm sure you'll live."_ Haley said as Brooke splashed her. Haley just laughed and swam over to the side of the boat.

"_Do you want me to help you up?" _Nathan asked reaching his hand out to her. Haley smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him into the water with her. When he surfaced she just flooded there giggling.

"_Your gunna pay for that." _Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_Oh really?" _She said moving closer to him so their faces were inches apart.

"_Mhm.." _He mumbled before crashing his lips into hers. Whenever they kissed they felt like the rest of the world seemed to fade away. They were interrupted by Rachel splashing them.

"_Get a room!" _Rachel teased sticking her tongue out at them.

"_Oh, I plan to." _Nathan joked back earning a slap in the arm from Haley. "_Ow, I'm just kidding baby." _He said before kissing her again.

"_You better be." _She mumbled giving him one last peck before swimming away. Brooke looked over at Lucas who looked uncomfortable.

_"What's the matter?"_ Brooke asked.

"_Just not used to the two of them making out."_ Lucas said shuttering slightly.

_"We all have to see you and Brooke kiss." _Quinn added making him roll her eyes.

_"So not the same."_ Lucas said.

_"It so is."_ Brooke said leaning in to kiss him. _"He's your best friend she's mine, same diff." _Brooke said before she started to swim away.

_"Where do you think your going?"_ Lucas asked grabbing her pulling her back to him as she laughed.

* * *

The group was hanging out Haley and Lucas' site. Everyone had taken turns taking showers and they were now just watching tv. Just then Nathan cell phone started vibrating with a text message.

"_Who is it?" _Haley asked curiously.

"_My mom I have to go eat dinner at my site tonight. Do you want to come with me?" _Nathan asked her.

"_Did she say it was okay?" _Haley asked.

"_Yeah, come on it was her idea!" _Nathan getting off the couch.

Haley looked around at her friends. _"Do you guys care?" _She asked feeling bad for leaving them.

"_No Hales, go have dinner with your boyfriend." _Rachel answered for the group.

"_Okay, let me just get my sweatshirt." _Haley said going into her room quickly_._

* * *

A few minutes later the couple was making their way down to the Scott's site.

"_Do they know we are together?" _Haley asked

"_Yeah, of course." _Nathan said taking her hand in his and interlocking their fingers. _"Why do you seem so nervous?"_

_"Because this is the first time going to your site as a couple..it's different."_ Haley explained.

"_Not so much, now I just get to do this_." Nathan said leaning it to give her a quick kiss making her smile. _"Now come on."_ Nathan said pulling her in the direction of his camp site. As they approached the site Karen and Keith were finishing dinner.

"_Well it's about time you two got together!" _Keith said as the couple entered the site. They just laughed.

"_Hey Haley, it's so good to see you! How have you been?" _Karen said giving Haley a hug.

"_I've been good!" _She said smiling at Nathan "_How are you?" _

"_Good! You guys have a seat we are having spaghetti for dinner."_ Karen said placing plates in front of them. Peyton and Bevin then joined the table as their parents finished setting up dinner.

"_Thanks for inviting me." _Haley said smiling. Nathan just gave her a hand a squeeze and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then they sat there and ate their dinner. Haley mentally scolded herself for being so nervous before. It was no different than before, she was still comfortable having dinner with them. Karen and Keith mention multiple times how glad they were that they were finally together. They said the knew it would happen eventually. After dinner they said goodbye and thank you then all the kids made their way back to the James' site.

* * *

Once they were back to the James' Haley and Rachel went in the trailer to get drinks. Everyone else stayed out by the fire.

"_So how are things with you and Nathan?" _Rachel asked as she pulled the contents for the drinks out of the fridge.

"_Really good, I mean we have only been official for a day but I like him so much more than Damien, that I dated for 4 months as badly as that turned out. I mean I've wanted this since I was fifteen years old." _Haley said honestly.

"_But…" _Rachel said wanted to know more and she knew there was a but coming.

"_What makes you think there is a but?" _Haley asked Rachel just gave her a pointed look. "_What if I'm not enough for him?" _Haley mumbled looking down.

"_What Hales? How could you think that?" _Rachel asked shocked

"_I'm not like the other girls he used to date they were all experienced, I'm I'm…."_

"_A virgin.." _Rachel finished.

"_Well yeah.." _Haley said looking down.

"_He cares about you…just talk to him about it." _Haley just simply nodded and smiled.

"_Thanks for the advice Rach, your a great friend." _She just hugged her.

"_I know." _Rachel replied laughing. "_Okay so about these drinks.."_

* * *

Most of the group was around the campfire now. Anna had left the group once again to go hang out with Theresa and Felix was still in the tent alone avoiding everyone.

"_Can someone please explain to me why Anna keeps ditching us to go hang out with Theresa?" _Chase asked looking around at the group.

"_I don't know but I'm getting a little frustrated with it since I was the one that invited her here not Theresa!" _Haley said snuggling into Nathan's chest.

"_I swear she's like scared of her, she can't say no to her." _Jake added as they all nodded.

"_She'll understand eventually why we don't like Theresa." _Rachel said.

_"I'm not to sure about that."_ Quinn said._ "I don't think she will ever stand up to Theresa if she needed too."_

_"Yeah, she's not really one for drama." _Lucas added. They all just nodded. They knew Anna would keep going to hang out with Theresa no matter what they said.

The group continued talking about it for a little while Lucas had excused himself and went into the tent to talk to Felix.

"_Hey man, what are you doing?" _Lucas asked as he stepped into the tent closing it behind him.

"_Watching tv." _Felix mumbled not bothering to look over at him.

"_Why don't you come outside with us and sit by the fire?" _Lucas suggested as he sat down.

"_And be out there with Rachel, Haley, and Haley's new boyfriend as tempting as that sounds I'm gunna have to pass." _Felix said still not looking at Lucas. "_Plus they all hate me.."_

"_They don't hate you..okay sure Rachel may be a little pissed at the moment but Haley definitely doesn't hate you." _Lucas told him as Felix looked over it him not believing it. _"She feels bad that your getting hurt in all this but she's liked Nathan a really long time."_

_"She liked me too." _Felix reminded him.

_"She did but you didn't want a relationship then." _Lucas explained_. "And not to hurt you but Nathan was still in the back of her mind. She had feelings for him when she was with Damien too. Those two were meant to be." _Lucas told him_. "You just need to move on and find someone who can return your feelings."_

_"I know, I just can't help it." _Felix mumbled._ "I screwed up big time."_

_"Well Haley's very forgiving, just talk to her. Rachel on the other hand you might need to gravel a little."_Lucas said laughing as Felix laughed a little too.

_"True."_ Felix said as he laughed.

"_You going to join us by the fire?"_ Lucas asked.

"_Thank for the offer but not tonight." _Felix answered as Lucas gave him a pointed look. _"I'll fix everything I promise I just need a night alone_." Felix explained.

"_Okay, I understand."_ Lucas said before getting up to leave.

* * *

The next morning Haley and Nathan were laying in bed kissing. Nathan placed his hands under Haley's shirt like he had done many times however this time she froze, she needed to talk to him. Nathan looked at her confused.

"_What's the matter?" _He asked with confusion. Haley shook her head.

"_Nothing I just need to talk to you.." _Haley said getting nervous.

"_What is it?" _Nathan asked concerned.

"_Um.. well I'm not like all the other girls you've dated or whatever-" _Haley started but was cut off.

"_I know that's what I like about you." _Nathan said not knowing what she was going with this conversation.

"_I'm a virgin.." _Haley blurted out looking nervously down at her hands.

"_Oh..that's what this is about." _He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She was still however avoiding Nathan's gaze. He then placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head to look him in the eyes. "_Listen to me, that doesn't matter to me. I realize you want to wait and I respect that. That's not what matters to me, you are. When your ready I will be too." _He said kissing her softly.

"_Thank you" _She said kissing him again. Just then there was a knock on the door. Haley sat up on the bed. "_Come in." _As she said that Felix opened the door and walked in.

"_Haley, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" _Felix asked. Nathan looked at Haley warily and started to get up but then Haley spoke.

"_No, whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of Nathan." _Haley said, Felix looked aggravated and Nathan just looked shocked.

"_Haley, its fine I can leave if you want." _Nathan said hesitantly but Haley shook her head rapidly.

"_No, I want you to stay. Now Felix what do you want to say to me?" _Haley said turning her attention to Felix.

"_I wanted to say I'm sorry, I should accept the fact that you are happy now and let you be happy. My feeling for you haven't changed but you deserve to be happy and if Nathan makes you happy then I'll back off." _Felix said nervously.

"_Nathan's what makes me happy." _Haley confirmed as Felix nodded.

"_Okay, I respect that. But I need to know that we are still friends I can't live without you in my life even if it's just as friends." _Felix said hoping she would say yes.

"_Of course we can still be friends Felix! Can you please make things right with Rachel?" _Haley asked

"_That's my next stop." _He said with a little laugh walking out of the room.

"_Oh and Felix I'm sorry too." _Haley called after him. Felix looked at her confused "_For hurting you…" _Felix just smiled and shook his head.

"_It's not your fault..bad timing I guess." _Felix said leaving. Haley just turned to Nathan smiling.

"_You okay now?" _Nathan asked.

_"More than okay."_ Haley answered throwing her arms around his neck kissing him.

* * *

Felix then made his way to the back of the trailer to talk to Rachel. When he stepped into the back bedroom Rachel was sitting talking to Peyton and Bevin.

"_Hey, can I talk to you alone for a minute Rach?" _Felix asked hopefully. Peyton and Bevin immediately got up to leave.

"_What do you want?" _Rachel asked coldly.

"_I wanted to apologize for what happened.." _Felix said.

"_For what happened…you hurt me again! How many times can you do this to me Felix?" _Rachel said as tears filled her eyes.

"_I know and I am so sorry for all of this! Is there any way we can fix this?" _Felix asked. "_Be friends?"_

"_I think in time I can forgive you but I will NEVER let you hurt me again. As of right now however we are not friends you have to earn my trust back!" _Rachel said as he reached out to hug her but she pushed him away.

"_Please don't, it hurts too much." _Felix just apologized on more time before getting up and leaving.


End file.
